


The Violin Next Door

by ZayNik24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Anxious Akaashi Keiji, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Oikawa Tooru Being an Idiot, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Rare Pairings, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Violinist Akaashi Keiji, dumb bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayNik24/pseuds/ZayNik24
Summary: Are you a soft bitch for childhood friends to lovers reuniting after years of no contact? Boy oh boy this might be the fic for you!Oikawa Tooru pining over the cute violinist next door.(It's you! You're the cute violinist next door! ^.^)Tragedy strikes!(Oh no! T.T)You and your childhood best friends, Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime, are separated!Now in your third year at Fukurodani a practice match is being held. The team sounds kind of familiar. Aoba Johsai. ;) But prior commitments lead to you being late to the gym and someone gets drawn to the familiar sound of violins in the distance.Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Shirofuku Yukie, Konoha Akinori/Suzumeda Kaori, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Weirdo Keeps Licking Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Howdy! Hello! 
> 
> I was writing one shots and started this but then I wanted to make it a full fic so now it's a full fic. I just needed to get this outta my brain, but I kinda really enjoyed it and I hope y'all do too!

You opened your window taking in the warm sun, shining through. After the past few days of rain and emotional strain, the warm rays and fresh air made all the tough stuff fade away, even if it was just for a minute. You heard a voice shout a familiar hello. You looked down to see the lanky neighbor next door. A boy the same age as you. You smiled seeing his crooked teeth set in firm braces through his smile. The teal bands spotting said teeth like small pastel sprinkles. You smiled waving back. The messy brown waves on his head flopped over his navy rimmed glasses as he laughed waving back.

"Hey! Hajime is coming over in a few! You should join us," he offered. "Uhh, I don't think I can today. Violin lessons," you shared. He stuck his tongue out blowing a raspberry and whined, "Laaaame!" You laughed at his response earning an excited smile. You flashed a peace sign and stuck your tongue out in retaliation. 

"Tomorrow," he asked persistently. "Hmmm maybe. I'll ask my mom," you replied. "Your mom always says no," he pointed out. "She'll break one day," you said confidently. "We'll be all old and broken when that happens," he pouted. You laughed, "Naaahh. We're never getting old." "I don't think that works that way," he declared. "But you can't prove that I'm wrong. So I'm not wrong," you pointed out. "You're definitely not right either," he countered.

"(Y/n)! We're leaving for your lesson in ten minutes! You better be ready when I get up there," your mom called. "J-Just a second," you called back and turned to your friend, "Catch ya later Tooru!" He waved back up and you ducked back into your window. 

You pulled on the grey knee high socks under your (f/c) skirt overalls. You adjusted the sleeves of you sweatshirt that matched your socks and grabbed your violin before running down the hall. Your mother tried to wrangle your unruly hair into a ponytail with you melodramatically complaining all the while in hopes to put a smile on her face or a giggle in her voice. To no avail. 

You sighed giving up on trying to cheer up your mother who seemed all too consumed by her phone call. You pulled on the simple black flats and followed your mother outside. You waved passing Tooru's house. Hajime was outside with his mom. He waved back as your mom tugged you to follow her closer.

The rest of the day however, was far less cheerful. Your mother's worried call, bickering with your father over finances and schedules, hung heavy around you. You hated seeing your mom upset. You felt helpless to make her worries any lighter. You spent as much of your spare time picking up around the house after you and your unruly brother. The latter seeming completely oblivious to the messy chaos he left in his wake. But still she stressed and grew overwhelmed with the mess that always seemed to remain. Leaving more fights to follow. You tried making her things and gave her extra hugs. That didn't work either. 

On days like this all you could seem to do to make things easier on her was just listen. But listening made the weight harder for you to carry. You were just a kid. Just barely eleven. But you convinced yourself you could handle it. She was your mother. She did so much for you. You could handle just a little bit of that burden.

~Later that same evening~

You sat in your room listening to the screaming again. You took a deep breath and opened your window to get some fresh air. You did your best to focus on practicing. Your brother didn't need to hear all of what was going on. You took the bow in hand and looked at the piece you had been working on.

~Meanwhile {Third Person POV following the Boys but like mostly Oikawa}~

He sat in his room hearing his sister in a shouting match with their parents again, causing his young nephew to cry. He grimaced and wished they could just make up. Why can't they get along? He didn't want his house to feel so heavy and unwelcoming. He didn't want to have to deliberately avoid bringing up his parents to his sister, or his sister and her boyfriend to his parents. Always caught in the middle. Never once winning, no matter whose side he chose. And god forbid he take neither side. Then suddenly the whole house was against him. At least in his room he was safe. In his room he could pretend he was asleep and they would be none the wiser.

He hugged his knees to his chest hoping for it to stop. For a moment there was a break in the screaming and he heard a soft violin in the distance. He opened his window to hear it better. It was a violin alright. (Y/n) was practicing late again. Her mom might have been strict with her time, but their home was so bright and welcoming. Never once did he see her parents make her pick sides between them and her brother. He wished he could have that. The light and cheer from the house next door shone brightly in her face.

The violin was decidedly much better than listening to his own family's fighting. Admittedly, it was pretty squeaky and ugly sounding in the beginning, but lately it's been really nice and sweet. It must be all the extra night practice she's been putting in. He really admired her drive to keep pushing forward with it.

~Three years later~

Oikawa jumped up excited. He was finally getting his braces off. Finally freeing his teeth of their metal cage. He'd be starting his third year at Kita, brace free! And if there was one thing he had learned from the movies his sister subjected him to over the years, it was that once the brace came off the main character always became super cool! And he was going to be super cool! No more taunting and teasing! 

He opened his window to hear violin across the way. Every morning like clockwork.

A minor key piece. Huh? Cool. 

Kinda sad and creepy. But in a cool way.

"Tooru, you ready," his mom asked. "Just a second," he called back and rushed to finish getting ready. He closed his window before leaving so he wouldn't get yelled at again. He ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put in his contacts. He scrambled out quickly and his mother took her thumb to wipe some of the toothpaste out from the corner of his mouth.

~Later that night~

"Quit doin' that you look like a weirdo," Hajime scolded as Tooru ran his tongue over his teeth for the millionth time. "They're just so smooth," he defended. It was like skating over the freshly cleaned ice in the ice rink. The two looked over as a head popped over the fence. "Today was the day right," a quiet voice asked.

(Y/n).

Oikawa's head shot up with a bright smile. "Holy shit," she muttered, "Dude! Whole new face!" "Weirdo keeps licking them," Hajime said. "Iwaaa," Oikawa complained. They heard a soft shift in the grass and huff and the rattling of a chain-link fence on the other side, before looking over. (Y/n) was dusting herself off before sitting with them on their side of the fence. "It'd only be weird if he kept rubbing his finger over them like that kid in class two," she pointed out.

Tooru completely steam rolled past her comment defending him. He had a million burning questions and no guarantee of when she'd be able to pop over next. "You get your schedule in the mail yet," Oikawa asked excited. He needed answers. "We have to end up in the same class eventually," he noted. "Nope. Didn't come in today," she said avoiding their eyes with a guilty expression.

"Why'd you say it all sad," Hajime asked knowingly. "I didn't say it all sad," she replied defensively. "It did sound kind of sad," Tooru admitted. Her voice caught in her throat before she sighed. "Okay, maybe just a little sad," she admitted. "Why sad," Oikawa asked a bit worried. 

Hajime sat silently. He had a vague idea. She had confided in him a few days before. Scared to tell Oikawa about any of her own issues with everything he had going on. Iwaizumi had acted as a consult for both of them and they supported him in different ways. (Y/n) usually taking on the emotional support and guidance he needed. The three together had formed a stable pillar of support for each other. Acting as the constants they didn't normally have.

So of course Hajime knew why she said it all sad. She knew that he knew why. And he knew she was probably annoyed with him for forcing her to say it, but she had to eventually. There would never be a right time. She avoided their eyes picking at the lint on the sleeves of her sweater. "I-I'm not going back to Kita next year," she replied. "What," Oikawa asked breathlessly. Both Hajime's and (Y/n)'s souls were crushed hearing his heart shatter through his question. "W-why not," he asked trying to wrap his head around it. "We're moving... To Tokyo," she shared.

"Bu-," Oikawa started and cut himself off. He stopped the questions he wanted to ask so desperately. He knew she didn't need to hear how unfair it was. How they've never gotten to properly hang out without her sneaking out of her house or lying that it was a study group. Or how they'd been waiting for years to end up in the same class and still have not found success. Or all of the routines and traditions that would be broken. She knew. She was probably beating herself up about it more than anyone else.

So he settled on the next thing he could think to ask, "When?" "A week," she said in a small voice. "Give me your phone," he said as more of an order. She looked up startled. He just held his hand out, not taking no for an answer. "What are you doing," she asked handing it over. "Putting in Iwa's number, my number and both of our emails," he declared doing just that. "You didn't think you were going to get rid of us that easy," he said with a shrug. 

He heard a sniffle before something shifted towards him. His arms broke open and caught her instinctually. He held onto her like his life depended on it. They had always been right there. Why does everything that offers comfort have to end?

The day came and went and Oikawa found himself opening his window each morning only to be disappointed by the absence of violin. Birds chirped back at him mockingly. No more fresh baked milk bread at lunch or on special occasions either. No more rattling of the fence with her head peeking over as she stood on her tip toes. No more boosting her over their side of the fence and laughing when she fell. 

Iwaizumi saw the small moments of disappointment and did his best to be there for his friend. They managed to chat with her every now and then, but everyone was so busy trying to get everything in order to apply to high schools that the conversations tapered off.

~Four years later~

You walked out of class and one of your classmates found you in the hall. A second year that been in your grade's violin lessons since you moved to Tokyo four years ago. "(Y/l/n)-san, I need to ask you a favor," he said in a soft monotone. You're parental instincts as a third-year kicked in. His gunmetal blue eyes filled with doubt and anxiety kicked on your fight or flight. "What's wrong," you asked, "I'm not very good at fighting but I can help you hide the body and cover your tracks," you offered. "No, no nothing like that," he said pressing his fingers back against his palm anxiously. He missed or is ignoring the joke. It's serious serious.

You waited patiently to let him get it out. "I-I wanted to try and learn this piece from this movie Bokuto-san likes, b-but I can't seem to find it anywhere. I know you enjoy Disney and the likes, so um, I was wondering if you could help me," he stammered. His cool exterior was partially dropped in your presence. You had known the kid all four years you had lived in Tokyo. You were one of the few he let his guard down with.

"Of course Keiji-kun," you agreed. A sigh of relief swayed his whole body before the regular cool and calm poker face everyone was accustomed to returned. "Thank you (Y/n)-san," he said bowing. You chuckled. "It's no problem at all. I can stay to watch you practice for the match coming up and help you after," you offered. "That's perfect," he said relieved. "Let's go," you said walking your Kouhai down the hall.

"You going to confess after you play for him," you teased. 

"No," he said quickly turning bright red.

~A few minutes later~

You stood in the little over head area and waved as the team greeted you. "I've never seen another music kid aside from Akaashi be so into volleyball," Kaori noted, slipping beside you. Yukie must be running something. "I grew up with friends that used to play. I like watching every now and then. It reminds me of them," you pointed out before laughing, "It's not like I'm a fanatic, killing to get my hands on all things volleyball."

"Ah, yes. How could I forget? Beetle boy and braces, was it," Kaori remarked. You rolled your eyes playfully. "Maybe I'd call them by their actual names if you talked about them more," she pointed out. "He caught cicadas," you corrected. "Not being yelled at for the braces? Wow," she teased. You kept your eyes on the court as she pressed, "No, really. Why don't you talk about them more. They seemed really important to you."

You could immediately recall the sensation of Tooru's arms around you. The very last night you had laid in the grass of his backyard. Him quietly staring at the stars or calmly talking about future plans with the three of you when silent tears would spill from your eyes. Like a phantom limb you could recall his warmth or the way his fingers tangled in your hair.

Your heart broke a little at all the unrealized dreams of those two naive kids you used to be. "No point in dwelling on it. Not much else to tell," you shrugged. Her hand patted your back as you stood in comfortable silence.

You had kept them and the memories with them close to your heart. A secret reserve of happier times, just for you. They never would know just how much they helped you through your parents' divorce. Your eyes fixated on the court before you, but your mind was back in Kita, watching the idiots bicker through a new set. Oikawa randomly noticing you and flashing a beaming smile despite being self conscious of his braces.

You still missed him. Four years later and you still missed him. You felt guilty for not missing Iwaizumi as much, but he hadn't been your neighbor for almost your entire life. You could almost hear him teasing you for still being so head over heels for the gangly idiot after all this time. Telling you to do something about it or let it go.

~After practice ends~

You walked with Akaashi into his home and he looked through YouTube with you trying to find what Disney song he was talking about. He was growing more and more frustrated as neither of you could find it. "How did you find out about the song," you prompted. "He sent me a video ages ago. It was a warped version. Used for a meme so he played the actual movie with me the next time we hung out. But I fell asleep not long after the scene with the song," he rambled.

"Okay that narrows things down. So, it's from a scene early in the movie. Before the midway point at the least. I'm guessing you don't have the video," you asked. He shook his head no. "Okay what do you remember about the scene," you asked, "That can definitely pin it." "Uuuuh it was a couple and there was a montage of them growing old together. One was a more adventurous girl the other was a more shy boy," he started.

You perked up. "I think I know why we couldn't find it. It's Pixar," you said. You typed in "Opening to Up" You scrolled down a few, "Them?" "Yes," he snapped up excited. "I believe the song is called Married Life," you shared. You chuckled seeing the hot pink hue of his ears and cheeks. "Shut up," he muttered.

Some more internet surfing later and several hours of trying to teach yourselves, it was starting to roughly come together.

"Could you play it with me, for him," Akaashi asked. You knew how much the idea of Bokuto finding out about his crush and rejecting him, ate away at the kid. "Of course," you agreed. "I was thinking of playing it for him before the practice game next Friday," he said. "Sounds like a plan kiddo," you agreed.

~Third person following Seijoh~

Oikawa sat for the interview about the top players in high school volley ball. "Let's start off with some simple stuff. Like, favorite food," the interviewer asked. "Easy, milk bread," he answered thinking of the fresh baked rolls (Y/n) used to bring him from her mom's bakery. She always smelled like fresh bread and pastries thanks to that shop. "Birthday," they asked. "July twentieth," he answered letting his muscles relax a bit. "How tall are you," they asked. "Hundred and eighty-four centimeters. Point three for whoever is eager to know after the decimal," he replied with a dry chuckle.

"And, favorite instrument," they asked. "Easy, violin," he answered. "Why easy," they questioned. "I had a neighbor who used to play every morning. It's not pretty at first, but with enough hard work it has the potential to be the most beautiful sound anyone will ever hear," he said confidently. "Favorite saying," they questioned. "In that same track of mind as determination paying off, I would have to say my favorite saying and personal motto is: If you're going to hit it, hit it until it breaks," he shared.

~After the interview~

He rejoined with Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa. "The little celebrity doing another press junket? I'm so proud," Maki said before Matsun deadpanned, "They grow up so fast." "You're both idiots," he replied. "Someone seems down," Maki noted. "Am not! Iwa-chan! Do I seem down," Oikawa demanded. "No, just like you're hurting yourself thinking," Iwa teased. "So mean, Iwa-chan," he whined. 

He caught himself glancing at the overlook above. A habit he still had yet to break. Part of him still hoped by some miracle she'd magically show up. Hajime hummed beside him, knowingly. "Let's grab some food," Hajime suggested to keep the other two from asking about his realization.

~Later in the evening~

They sat while Maki and Matsun went to place their ramen orders to go. "You thinking about her again," Iwa asked. The quiet sad look in his friend's eyes told him all he needed to know. "It's been four years Tooru. At this point, hunt her down or move on," Iwaizumi said. "I know, I know," Oikawa said not wanting to bother him with it any more than he already has.

He couldn't just let her go. He tried. He tried throwing himself into volleyball to distract himself from the hole in his heart. He didn't know it back then, as a kid, but he loved her. He was sure of that. It was hard to let people that close ever since. That fear of the promises and plans being ripped away again always clouded his mind. Always sending him to throw himself further into volleyball to protect himself from getting too attached.

He should let her go though. Shouldn't he? She has to have done so already. She was such a beam of light there's no way he hadn't been replaced already. He always just barely missed out on everything didn't he? Always just barely not good enough. Everything always hung just outside of his grasp.

"What'd you do to him," Matsun's voice asked. Iwa looked over as Oikawa snapped out of it. "Do what," Hajime asked confused. "He was literally just all pouty and sullen," Maki said. "You guys are losing it," Oikawa teased. "Hate you," Maki said. "I hope you step on glass and then walk onto some spilled lemonade," Matsun replied. "I hope you accidentally kill your minecraft dog," Maki added. "Good one babe," Matsun replied. "You too babe," Maki replied kissing the other.

"Could you two not stick your tongues down each other's throats every five seconds," Hajime asked. They both laughed before flipping him off. "Oi! Don't disrespect my Iwa-chan! I will send a service ace to the back of your heads," Oikawa insisted. "You don't have the fucking balls," Maki tested. "Wanna bet," Oikawa asked, a devious grin spreading across his face. "No," Iwaizumi deadpanned, grabbing the food and pulling Oikawa by his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"You did this to yourself."

"But they-!"

"You heard him. Don't talk back to Iwaizumi."

"Maki I swear to god- Ow!"

~Your POV Next Friday~

You looked at the score you had arranged for your part. You had already changed into your casuals to be able to run to the game right after. You'd be lying if you said you weren't nervous. But you had to get your jitters out now before Akaashi came in. He needed you to be strong. You could do that. You've always done that. 

You pulled up your (f/c) knee-high socks to minimize the gap between them and your black overall-shorts. You tapped the toe of black converse behind you, as if to physically shake out your nerves. A deep breath, and one final adjustment of you (f/c) sweatshirt beneath the overalls, later and you were ready and calm as can be.

Akaashi rushed in already in a frenzied panic. "Breathe. It's going to be fine," you reassured. His eyes flickering around the room for where he left his instrument not having heard you. "Yukie's bringing him," he said before hyper fixating on his case. You grabbed his shoulders to stop him. "Keiji, you need to actually breathe," you chuckled. Akaashi nodded and paused under your direction to take a breath.

~Oikawa~

Seijoh filed off of the bus and Oikawa followed the group in, laughing with Hajime at Matsun and Maki making asses of themselves, taunting their new first years. He stopped in the hall, tuning them all out as he heard violins playing the opposite way. He once again found himself pulled to their sound. The same amount of heart was poured into the piece as the ones he had heard from his window for thirteen years. 

As if possessed, he started over to listen better without any command from his mind. The music stopped just as he realized it to be the opening montage from Up. A smack met the back of his head and he turned, coming to his senses. Hajime's glare met him. 

"Would you quit wandering off Assykawa," Hajime asked. "Iwa-chaaan. There was a time you were nice to me," Oikawa complained. "There was also a time you weren't a prick," Hajime retorted annoyed. "Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined. "What are you even doing over here anyways? I don't see any groupies," Hajime noted. "It doesn't matter," Oikawa said a bit defeated.

Hajime sighed seeing the band room markings. "Come on. We're going to be late," Iwa said as a door opened behind them. 

"Hajime," a voice asked. 

Both boys whipped their heads around. 

"TOORU," (Y/n) exclaimed. A wide smiled breaking across her face.


	2. Indoor-Bound, Personified House Cat, Noodle-Armed, Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like I really wanted to post this chapter now... And like fuck it's my story I can double post in one day lmao. There's a few more chapters planned idk how long I want to make this but like... we'll see lmao

Three confused Fukurodani members stood behind her. Oikawa recognized the captain and his setter. He did not recognize the girl with muted magenta hair. But the more pressing matter that left him frozen was (Y/n) standing on the other end of the hall. She was taller and had filled out with more curves than he remembered. She looked like an adult but there was that same child-like giddy joy in her eyes.

A million thoughts raced through his mind all at once.

Was that her playing?

She goes to Fukurodani?

Is this real?

This is happening?

How is she so excited to see him?

How did she get even more beautiful?

Isn't that a grown up replica of an outfit she wore in middle school?

All of which happened in an instant. He had no time to dwell on these thoughts as her sneakers slapped across the school hallway and he turned completely, ready to catch her. One arm caught her legs that wrapped around his waist, as the other held her torso close to his. "Holy shit," was all he could say on repeat. 

She was real. 

This was real. 

She was in his arms again. 

After four years she was there. 

She laughed clinging to him. "Holy fucking shit," Oikawa said with a breathy laugh.

His eyes closed to hide the glossy expression he felt forming in front of his opponents. "I'm so confused," a female voice said behind (Y/n). He didn't care. He felt like flying. "You have got to be fucking kidding me," Hajime said laughing in disbelief behind him. (Y/n)'s chuckle passed his ears like a familiar melody. Its sound calling back to lighter times of three dumb kids sneaking out to see each other. 

"I'll hug you in a second," she said over his shoulder. She still smelled like fresh bread and pastries. He held on tighter, not wanting to ever let her go again. "Over my dead fucking body," Oikawa said laughing, to try and deflect some of the intense emotions rolling over him. 

"What are you doing here," he asked. "I go here! What are you doing here," she demanded. "Practice match," everyone but (Y/n) answered. A genuine, warm, laugh escaped him as Oikawa noted, "You're such a fucking idiot. I missed you." They both shifted their heads back to see each other's faces. She pouted through her beaming smile once she was called out before burying her face in his shoulder once more. 

"I only stop by sometimes to see my violin kouhai. Akaashi is my son now," she commented. "Still adopting strays," Oikawa asked. "Always," she declared proudly. "Wait! Are these-!? Are they the friends you lost contact with!? The ones we have to pry you for fucking information about," Yukie asked.

A bellowing laugh came from the owl-esque captain. "Which one is bug boy and which is braces," Bokuto asked. "I told Kaori to drop those nicknames," (Y/n) said a bit genuinely furious. Still protective as ever. "What did you tell them about us," Hajime asked. "Small stories when they do dumb shit. Like when Iwa shattered his wrist climbing after the cicada or to use wax on the braces so face receives aren't as devastating," she explained.

Oikawa finally lifted his head and set her down laughing at the memories of how worried she had been both times. "Not funny! You idiots nearly gave me grays in junior high! Junior high Tooru," she insisted. "You'd still be adorable and amazing at violin. Honestly, grey is trendy now," he shrugged. He let her hug Hajime who held on just as firm after all his talks of "just let her go".

Hypocrite.

Of course he missed her too.

"We should get going," Akaashi said. Oikawa glanced back hesitantly, not wanting to go before deciding. "If you had plans after, clear them," he declared looking at (Y/n) he wasn't letting her slip through his fingers this time. She looked up startled and started laughing. "As persistant as ever," she replied. "I'm serious," he said trying to fight the smile off of his face, "We're kidnapping you and catching up after this match."

"Don't you guys have to go back with your team," she asked. "Captain and vice captain. And I'm me, so ...nah. It's all good. We can just train back later," he insisted determined. "As long as it doesn't inconvenience you," she started. "Oh, shut up," he laughed pulling her into a hug. Iwaizumi cut in, knowing Oikawa would never be able to pull himself from the girl. "Irihata is going to have our asses if we don't head back soon though," Iwa warned. Oikawa nodded and rushed back.

~Your POV~

You stood in the overhanging section smiling like an idiot. It's them. It's really them. Also WHAT THE FUCK THEY GOT HOT!? You never imagined the the word hot ever being associated with Oikawa. Granted, he got really cute when the braces came off, but he was still gangly and awkward. And Iwa was a sweet little gremlin boy. Now they were both... baby adults. Their warm up jackets came off and you couldn't help but note both of their arms were fucking massive. You kind of expected as much from Hajime with his love for exploring the outdoors. But you couldn't have said the same about indoor-bound, personified house cat, noodle-armed, Tooru.

Your internal screaming was brought to a halt as Yuki spoke up, "I have to go run something for coach. You are telling me everything when I get back!" You nodded saluting her with a laugh. You watched both teams warm up. You smiled waving at Bokuto who wriggled his eyebrows teasingly. You were never going to hear the end of it about that jump into Tooru's arms. But you didn't mind. With Tooru back in your life you'd need an outlet to gush to and Bokuto was the perfect person to bounce that off of. Akaashi just seemed relieved the pressure was off of him.

You looked back over to see Tooru trying to hide his smile. Is he still self-conscious? He glanced up and a smile formed on your own face he did a double take, looking a bit startled before a wide smile spread across his face. His eyes lit up like they had a million times before. His attention ripped away by one of his teammates. If you hadn't convinced yourself then you sure as hell were convinced now. He was beautiful.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're making eyes at Oikawa Tooru," Kaori said, "You could do way better than that pr-." Your shock turned to fury instinctually. With how much you heard about him getting bullied when you were younger that switch wasn't an easy one to turn off. "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Yukie warned, playful as always. "Wha- Why are we defending him? He makes girls fawn all over him. He's a total prick," Kaori asked.

You covered your mouth to choke back a fit of laughter. "Girls? Fawning over Tooru," you asked in denial. You looked back and tilted your head, "I mean, I guess now it makes sense, but it's heard to picture." You laughed shaking your head as your nose scrunched up at the idea of it. The handful of times he tried to talk to girls other than you it went horribly. Even talking to you used to fluster him back in the day. 

"EH," Kaori demanded. "You know those childhood best friends she never talks about," Yukie asked, "Iwaizumi Hajime was bug boy. You can guess who his partner in crime was." "Are you SERIOUS," Kaori asked, earning them glares from other bystanders.

Your face turned red as you looked over surprised. "Don't mention the you know what, he was really self conscious about them. I honestly thought they looked adorable," you noted. Kaori shook her head trying to reboot. "You called him a gangly, awkward, sweetheart. In what universe," Kaori asked. "This one," you insisted defensively, "He was with me through a lot of shit." 

You looked back down and a small smile tugged on your face as they got ready for the match. Fukurodani was serving first. Two other Seijoh players that had been speaking with your two idiots waved up at you. You smiled back returning the wave. Both were taller than Hajime which meant they would probably tower above you. Tall boys. They made faces at each other like children. Tall idiots.

"When you said you don't look at anything outside of the practices you really meant it, huh," Yukie asked. "Yeah," you said confused. "Dude, Oikawa's a big deal in this realm. He's like high school volleyball royalty," Kaori noted, "The high school teenage heart throb for his region, and the sport at a high school level as a whole." You looked over feeling pride swell up in your chest.

He better be, he worked his ass off.

"Here, this is an interview from last week," Yukie said holding her phone closer. You leaned over and smiled answering with him in your head.

"Favorite food?"

Milk bread  
"Easy, milk bread."

"Birthday?"

July Twentieth  
"July Twentieth."

"How tall are you?"

First one you didn't know.

"One, eighty-four," you asked in disbelief, "He really shot up." Yukie chuckled beside you as a sound of disbelief escaped Kaori. You snorted at his attempt to be cool and flirty. You just pictured the glasses and braces no matter how hard you tried. "Why are you snorting," Kaori asked. "He's a dork," you said dismissively.

"And, favorite instrument?"

"Easy, violin," he answered.  
You shifted your weight focusing on his face through the glass. Your heart fluttering like you were thirteen all over again.

"Why easy?"  
Yeah...  
You felt your brows furrow together.  
Why easy?

"I had a neighbor who used to play every morning. It's not pretty at first, but with enough hard work it has the potential to be the most beautiful sound anyone will ever hear."

You didn't hear the rest. He heard? He could hear when you played? Every morning? The night practices? "Wait, if he's the neighbor friend...," Yukie asked. She was putting together the context currently melting your heart to mush. 

You tuned her out and looked back up searching for his face. He listened every morning? Not only that, but it stayed with him like that? Even after these last four years. Your eyes found his as he glanced over and smiled forward. The tiny routine you had before he would serve when you watched them play.

He threw it up. "Jump serve," you mumbled aloud in shock. "She's never seen it before," Kaori asked. "What do you think," Yukie asked. "Didn't he start them in Junior High," Kaori asked defensively. "Must have been our third year," you thought aloud. He threw the ball up and and took a few steps before leaving the ground. 

For a brief moment, before his hand connected with the ball, time froze and he hung suspended in the air.

Holy shit.

The ball flew across the gym with about the same force as one of Bokuto's spikes. "Holy shit," you mumbled looking back proudly. "He couldn't do that last I saw him," you pointed out. You felt an anxious tension coming from Kaori's direction. She was worried for you. You knew she'd be saying something in her head about your apparently "Giving Heart". As if you were some sweet creature that needed protecting. It didn't matter. Your eyes were transfixed on Tooru interacting with his team.

~~~~~

"But Tokyo's so far, Tooru," you worried in his arms. Only two hours until the sun would start to come up and you'd have to leave. "It's only four years. We can text. Maybe we'll end up in the same high school. But volleyball travels and Kita kids almost always make it into Seijoh. And Seijoh plays the Tokyo high schools all the time. And even if that doesn't work out I'll just get really good at volleyball and go to Tokyo University," he reasoned. 

You shifted to meet his eyes with your own. He broke his gaze from the stars to stare back into your own from behind his glasses. For the first time you saw the raw edges of his eyes from silent tears you had no clue he had cried. You held on tighter before passionately deciding he needed to know he had to put himself first sometimes. 

"Tooru, promise me if you do throw yourself into volleyball it's because you love it, not for an excuse to see me. We can figure something out," you pleaded. He returned your worry with a warm smile. "Volleyball already feels like home," he reassured.

~~~~~

He looked like he was home. That alone nearly brought tears to your eyes. You choked them down laughing as Hajime smacked him upside the back of his head causing some bickering.

"I think Bokuto is getting pouty that all your attention is on Oikawa-san," Yukie said laughing. You glanced back over to see him sulking. You laughed seeing his hair deflated. "Give them hell Bokuto," you called. He perked back up and Akaashi glanced over with a relieved smile. 

You glance back at Tooru and Hajime. Tooru feigned betrayal, clasping his hand above his heart melodramatically, as Hajime and the two others laughed at him. You laughed and stuck your tongue out flashing your signature peace sign. You watched him shake his head smiling as he mouthed back, "Brat." You noticed some bewildered expressions from his teammates.

~Now at the end of the match~

"I rescind my previous judgements. When he's around you at least," Kaori noted. You chuckled and nodded, "It means a lot to get over protective, mother-bear, Kaori's approval," you noted. "Way too wordy," Yukie noted. "Boo-hoo," you replied sarcastically. You stopped by to see Fukurodani during their talk down and laughed as Bokuto, Akaashi, and Konoha led the others in grilling you about how you knew Oikawa Tooru.

~Third person Oikawa POV~

"You sure you can't," Oikawa asked Hajime. "Mom needs me home. It's fine it'll be another excuse to see her," he shrugged off. The others began to pass, headed for the bus. "So the famed girl-next-door is real," Maki asked, cutting in. "She's where the peace sign thing originated," Matsun questioned. Oikawa laughed with a shrug. "She does it better," Kunimi said passing. "U-Wah! Kunimi-kun," Oikawa whined "offended". "Dude," Kindaichi hissed at Kunimi as he dragged him toward the bus. "I can't wait to see her more and get all the embarrassing tea on you two," Maki said with a devious smirk. Oikawa rolled his eyes, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited to see her integrated among the friends he's made since.

He knew she'd fit in seamlessly. Maki and Matsun would prod her about what they were like before high school and she'd never skip the beat to tease them after the years of relentlessly roasting her for ungracefully sneaking around and failed attempts at hoping fences to keep from setting off the motion sensor lights at the front. They'd have someone to buffer Iwa's grumpy sullen moods thanks to the fact he had a real soft spot for her. And most importantly the three of them would be reunited to face the world once more.

He jogged out to the hall to see her on her phone sending a text out with her thinking face. He rushed over and picked her up in a hug spinning her. Her startled laughter filled the air and he couldn't help but smile proudly, knowing he had caused it. "No Hajime," she asked as he set her down. "His mom needed him home," Oikawa shared. "Booo," she teased, "Hope everything's okay, though." "He didn't seem too stressed, so I'm sure it's fine. Definitely lame though. At least it gives a good excuse to hang out again," he pointed out. "Very true," she agreed pointing to him.

"You mind stopping by at the house. I have to drop off my bags. You can leave yours there too if you want," she offered. He looked over confused and startled. There was no way he heard that right. "Is your mom actually letting you hang out with me," he asked in disbelief. "I told you it would happen eventually," she said teasingly. "Let's go," he said motioning for her to go ahead.

~Smol fast forward to the walk home~

"Was that you playing earlier," he asked. "Oh, yeah. I helped Akaashi arrange a violin duet for his friend," you noted. "Crush," Oikawa asked. "Can not confirm nor deny," she countered. "So definitely," he replied. She zipped her lips and he chuckled. "Hey, Yukie showed me some interview you did. I didn't know you could hear me practicing," she said.

He smiled at the memory of a soft violin drifting through the window. "It was by far, astronomically better waking up to violin than the birds," he noted. "I'm so sorry you had to hear the screeching," she apologized. "I'm not," he said earnestly, "Granted, it wasn't the most pleasant noise but it was really cool, hearing you grow as musician. I also really liked the night practices when I caught them. It made some of those fights between my parents and Onee-chan a lot more tolerable."

He felt her hand grip onto his before she spoke, "Good. I started them to keep Ikero from hearing our parents fight, so I'm glad to hear it served its purpose." He thought back on some of the off handed comments she or Iwa would make, alluding to some pretty gnarly arguments. And the thought of her remotely struggling through what he had to, tore his chest open. 

"How are they," he asked solemnly. She nodded a bit strained. "Mom's good. Ikero went to some snazzy boarding school closer to dad overseas," she shared. He looked over a bit confused. Overseas? "They divorced. It's why we had to move." she admitted.

His heart twisted. He had no idea. "Why didn't you tell us," he asked. "I told Hajime. I just... didn't want to bother you. You were already dealing with a lot between your parents, Takeru, your sister, her shitty boyfriend," she pointed out. He made sure to have her gaze before speaking again. "I always have room to worry about you," he reassured pulling her close to his chest.

I love you.

He couldn't say it though. He swallowed the words down. There's no point in telling her now. He couldn't risk scaring her away. She nodded into his chest before they pulled away. He shifted topic to hold back his confession. 

"They split by the way. My sister and Takeru's sperm donor. Like for good. He ran off to some weird religious thing," Oikawa shared. "Did the fighting die down," she asked worried. "By a lot. They've been helping her raise Takeru so she can work and go back to school," he shared. "Good," she beamed. 

He pulled out his phone and showed her the photos of his nephew. "Oh my god! He's so big," she exclaimed. "I know," he laughed. "The kid is a fucking riot. He is just like my sister," he shared. "Oh god," she said and laughed.


	3. You're Going To Sick Iwa On Me?

Oikawa followed (Y/n) up through the back. "So you live above your mom's bakery," he asked. "Yeah, the shops all have apartments above them," she explained. "That's, actually, really cool," he said. "City living," she joked and opened the door. He looked to see plants everywhere. "Mom took up indoor gardening," she noted before calling, "Just got in to drop stuff off!" Her mom walked in, looking like she was about to say something before stopping startled when she stared at Tooru for a second.

"Hi," he greeted smiling. Her mom laughed and he glanced at (Y/n) confused. "Wow, he really shot up? You grew up handsome didn't you," her mom teased. He looked over chuckling as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He had no clue she even really remembered him. "You didn't mention he got cute," her mom teased. He tried to catch himself as the shock hit him.

It had been a while since he had felt this vulnerable. His walls were harder to pull up. He looked over to see an equally shocked and embarrassed expression on (Y/n)'s face, "Mom!" "I'm just teasing. It's the least I get to do after you snuck out of the house almost every night to go to his house next door," she said. "You knew," (Y/n) demanded. "You're not as sneaky as you think you are," she said. 

Oikawa felt laughter bubble in his chest as he recalled all the times she ungracefully flopped over the fence. "Who do you think started leaving milk crates by the fence," her mom asked. He covered his mouth as the laugh spilled out. "I'm going to go die now," she muttered as her mother's laugh joined Tooru's.

"Hey, how'd the thing with Keiji go," her mom asked. "Great! Kou and Yukie loved it," she said, "And it seemed to have lured this one." "Violin always reminds me of you, so it's kinda just ...habit now," Oikawa shrugged. A sweet smile crossed her mother's face, yet he felt like a wounded gazelle being eyed by a hungry lion. 

"I stopped by the gym to catch some of their practices for the same reason," she shared and turned pulling him along with her. He waved at her mom feeling like a lost kid again. He didn't exactly love it, but he was willing to deal with the discomfort. "And this is me," she said opening the door.

Small, cluttered, and green leaves in every corner. But despite there being a lot of... stuff, it was spotless. Each item handled with care and meticulously placed. Like a Jenga of collectables. A controlled chaos. Her very essence. "The plants have invaded," He noted. "There's no escaping them," she laughed leaning the violin case against the wall behind them. He turned as she stuffed her bag in the closet grabbing a small miniature backpack. Not a purse person. Some how that was unsurprising.

"You can toss anything on the bed," she offered. He did as instructed. "It's cute," he noted teasingly. "Don't underestimate it's size. There's another mattress on a slide-y frame thing underneath the main mattress. I can fit Kaori, Yukie, and myself on the top one and Bokuto and Akaashi on the pull out. ...The managers, and Captain, and Setter," she shared explaining the names after his look of confusion.

He couldn't fight back the sow of doubt as he recalled her interactions with the boisterous captain. As well as the captain's obvious disappointed reaction when she gave Seijoh more attention. Maybe he was reading into everything too much and projecting his own feelings onto her. He turned to his own bag, now staring back at him from the bed.

"You seem pretty close with them," he noted trying to keep his tells out of his voice and expression as he fished through his bag for his wallet. He was careful to keep his back to her, knowing she'd read hm like an open book if her eyes gained access to his face. 

"Akaashi's like a prodigy with the violin he's been studying with our year since we moved here. And Kaori and I got pretty close in our class our first-year. The two of them integrated me with some more of the team once I started stopping by to watch them play. And outside of school Bokuto is, like, glued to Akaashi and Yukie is always with Kaori. The four of them ended up a whole packaged deal and then Kaori started dating Konoha," she rambled excited.

Part of him was happy, really happy, she made friends. Another part, however, was sad and maybe a bit jealous that it was them instead of him and Iwa. 

"Hey! There's this awesome boba place a few blocks over, you want to check it out," she asked. "Absolutely," he agreed putting the cheer in his voice to keep from worrying her. "Come on," she said taking his hand and rushing out. "Be back later! Love you mom," she shouted. "Be safe," her mom called. "Always," she said opening the door.

~Later in the evening Your POV~

You couldn't help but notice Tooru's habit to maintain some form of physical contact. Whether it was his arm around you; his hand lingering on your back, shoulder, arm, wrist, or your own hand; or his shoulder brushing your own. He was always right there. It was almost as if he was afraid to let go entirely. 

You found yourself leaning into him more, letting him know you were still there, you weren't leaving. But eventually he's going to have to go back. That quiet fear seemed to be lingering around both of you. You had already exchanged numbers again and now you had followed and friended each other on all forms of social media just in case.

You smiled as he rambled about a story with him Hajime and his teammates Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He was incredibly animated, as he spoke with his hands and created visuals in the air. He had certainly broken from his shell of shy and self-conscious tendencies. Even throwing winks here or there that you had to laugh at. 

You noticed some ice cream on the corner of his mouth and you instinctually wiped it away with your thumb. He froze as if short circuiting and you realized what you just did.

"Did you just mom me," he asked. You laughed nodding. "I definitely did. It's probably not going to be the last time, so get used to it," you countered. He shook his head smiling, "Or what? Huh, brat?" His face was too close for you to function without getting flustered. "O-or I will... tell Hajime you were a jerk! And have him beat you up," you stammered failing to fight off your smile. "You're going to sick Iwa on me," he asked. You laughed nodding. "He'll take my side. You being an idiot is believable," you teased. The look behind his eyes had shifted again. You had no idea what this new expression was, but it was kind of hot.

"O-Oikawa-senpai," a voice asked crashing the moment. His eyes bugged and he pulled his jacket up to hide his face as you raised an eyebrow curiously. His hand took yours before he picked up his pace keeping a tight hold on you as you struggled to keep up. Tall boy with fast legs. God you were out of shape. You started to question if you were ever really in shape to begin with. Hmm. Not like him at least.

"Friend of yours," you asked laughing through shallow breaths as you stopped. "Fan," he said catching his breath much faster than you were. You looked up and caught his eyes. You were suddenly, incredibly, aware of how close you were. Your mind fell blank. You tried to form a thought or find something where you could pull yourself away but everything was stuck.

He stood, just as silent, before you. Almost as if the two of you were entranced, or frozen in time as the world moved past you. You jumped as a droplet hit your nose, breaking you from the trance. You held your hand up feeling another. "Looks like a storm's coming in," he said quietly. "Want to head back to my place and wait it out," you asked. "Sure," he nodded. A strange lingering feeling hung in the atmosphere as if still breaking from the fog of the daze.

You started back, shoulder to shoulder. You felt his hand graze past yours hesitantly before a few moments later his pinky hooked onto yours. You looked over to see him staring ahead, silent. A million thoughts behind his eyes. You looked back ahead and twisted your hand to lace your fingers through his. From the corner of your eyes his shoulders relaxed. "Did I tell you of the time I busted my ass ice skating," you asked.

A chuckle seemed to shake him from his thoughts. "Someone as graceful as yourself? Busting your ass," he teased. "Rude," you countered playfully. "Are you forgetting who had to try to catch you whenever you got stuck on the fence," he asked. You chuckled being painfully reminded of your ungraceful climbs. The rain started coming down heavier and you laughed grabbing tighter onto his hand, rushing through the streets.

You both made it inside as lightning crashed outdoors. You left the damp jackets and shoes at the door. You glanced at the time. "Mom's going to be working til close," you thought aloud. He nodded glancing at his phone. "If this doesn't let up soon, the train's going to be a bitch and a half," he muttered. "If you need to stay over and take a train in the morning I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind. It's not like you're a stranger," you offered. He hummed uncertain as he sent a text, "We can play it by ear."

~Some time later~

You sat on the bed, a bit behind Tooru, trying to show him how to hold the instrument. You laughed fixing the positioning and sat back as he tried to play a note. Laughter came spilling out as a scream and squeak came from the strings. "That bad," he asked laughing. "No, no," you reassured, "Maybe. ...Just a little." 

He turned his head to give you the full effect of his scowl, despite its splintering into a smile. "You're an awful teacher," he said. "Maybe you're just an awful student," you countered. "Excuse me, little miss," he demanded setting the violin down in the case on the bed. "Not excused," you countered.

"We're fighting," he said. "I think not," you countered, "Tickle me and I'm punching you." "You wouldn't," he countered. "I'm tough as nails these days! I absolutely would," you countered trying to remain serious and intimidating as you crossed your arms. "You're adorable," he said. "I am not! I am ferocious and scary," you insisted. "Adorable," he insisted.

A quiet smile crossed his face again. His eyes looked so sad but so happy at the same time. "Tooru," you worried. "What," he asked dropping the smile entirely once he heard the worry in your voice. "Are you okay," you asked worried. "I'm fine," he said quickly before placing his hand over his mouth, trying to act casual. An obvious tell. You tilted your head with a knowing look. "Hey, talk to me," you insisted. He dropped his hand and looked down at his lap twiddling his thumbs a bit nervously. "It's stupid," he dismissed. "I like stupid," you countered biting back the joke of that's why you were friends with him.

You watched him take a second, and try to organize his thoughts. Your heart hurt seeing the boy who was once so open with sharing, with you, everything he was feeling, holding more guarded walls. 

"I'm scared," he said almost whispering, "I'm scared that, as soon as I go back, everything resets and it'll be like today never happened, and I don't know how I could handle losing you again."

"It's not going to reset," you said placing a hand on his cheek farther away from you to guide his face to look at yours, "I'm not letting that happen. No matter, what we always find each other," you brushed some of the hair out of his eyes, "I will use your fans and interviews to track you if I have to," you said and a soft sad chuckle escaped him, "and you can social media stalk me now or just reach out to Bokuto who loves to meddle in my personal life. And I'm sure he will be dying to get to know how we became so close, and Yukie and Kaori will hound me to meet you, and I still need to hang out with Hajime, and you and Hajime, and Maki and Matsun. And now we're old enough to use the trains on our own." 

"I don't want you using the train on your own at night," he declared. 

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," you countered.

You pulled him closer and he curled into your embrace, shifting to face you, holding on tightly. His head buried into your shoulder opposite his knees as you braced one hand on his back the other running through his hair. For so long he was the strong one. He was the one that held you when the going got tough. "Even if the storm passes, and you're not ready to go yet, you can stay," you offered softly. His head quietly nodded into your shoulder.

~Skip to later in the night Oikawa~

He laid curled up in her arms. It was rare for someone to be a pillar of strength and comfort for him. Usually it was Hajime that took up that helm, but he was only as gentle when things were really bad. It was nice, to feel cared for. 

Fuck, how could he still be falling harder? 

"Can we just skip to being out of high school," he mumble quietly. He smiled hearing her laugh. "I wish," she said brightly. "Hey! I have an idea," she said. He hummed to ask her what it was. "If things ever get rough and we can't travel for whatever reason, call me, and I can play for you," she suggested. "I'd like that," he agreed. They both fell back into silence with only the tv playing reruns of an old show in the background to fill the silence.

"You should take out your contacts before you forget," she noted. "But then I have to get up," he complained. "Oh, woe is you. Such hardships have never been faced before," she said sarcastically. "Now you may full well, mean that sarcastically, however, it is not incorrect," he countered. "You sound like Katara telling Aang, Zuko and Sokka that they could never understand her pain," she countered. "And they couldn't," he answered smugly. "I hate you," she huffed with a smile in her voice.

"I'm too cute to be hated," he countered. "You right," she agreed. He laughed, smiling up at her. "You think I'm cute," he asked teasingly before sitting up. She propped up on her elbows. "You've always been cute," she shrugged off. He focused on nothing in particular and tried to bite back his smile as hope bubbled up in his chest. Maybe she feels the same way? 

"You bring your glasses," she asked, shaking him from his thoughts. "Of course," he answered. He pulled them out and stood to head for the bathroom, before stealing one last look. Her eyes flickered from the tv and he walked out before they could lock onto his own. That girl will be the death of him.

He walked back in and her eyes flickered up before doing a shocked double take. "What," he asked. "Nothing," she said quickly. He laughed and flopped on her causing a strained "Oof". His head perked up smiling at her face and laughing as she noted, "You're dense." "That does happen when you gain muscle mass," he pointed out. "You definitely aren't as gangly as you used to be," she noted. "You have not gotten any better at compliments," he said. She rolled her eyes with a smile and pushed him off of her. He rolled back onto his side, holding his head in his hand as he met her eyes.

"What," she asked. "Just proudly staring at my all grown up best friend," he declared. "Dork," she said scrunching her nose up. "Brat," he countered. He watched her smile grow as her eyebrow quirked. "What," he asked. "You just look totally blissed out and happy," she noted. He hummed nodding and flopped back onto his back staring at the ceiling. 

"It's all your fault. I was perfectly content being a sour, catty, bitch," he teased glancing at her sideways. He left the space on purpose. Testing if she'd be just as eager to close the gap. He looked back up at the ceiling. His arm was pulled up and he looked over as she curled into his side. Her head nuzzled into his chest as she said a soft, "Good." He rested the arm she laid on, against her back, holding onto her waist, as the other started to play with her hair.

His mind drifted back to that last night. The words he held back even then bubbled in his chest. He made the mistake last time. He figured it all out far too late. "(Y/n)," he started hesitantly. "Yeah," she asked looking up at him. He opened his mouth to speak, "I-," the words got caught in his throat. 

I love you. I love you so much it hurts. 

"I missed you," he choked out in a deceptively calm voice. "I missed you too she said sleepily. Damn it. God damn it. He choked. AGAIN! He fucking choked again!

~The following morning~

Oikawa walked in silence with (Y/n) toward the train station. He stopped abruptly. He wasn't going to leave without saying it. "Tooru," she asked confused. Why won't the words come out? "Fuck this is aggravating," he muttered and realized he said it out loud. He sighed in frustration flopping his head back. 

"Me. I mean me. My brain. It's-," He said to the sky letting go of her hand to cover has face with both. He dropped both hands hovering them beside her face as he thought aloud while trying to explain himself. "I keep trying to- and it just- no matter how hard I try it won't come out of my stupid fucking mouth," he said voicing his frustrations.

She chuckled nervously and nodded with a confused smile before asking, "What are you trying to do?" "Aaahhh," he exclaimed with a wild frustrated smile before continuing to ramble, "That's the question! Right? I don't expect you to answer. I know this sounds like gibberish. If I don't ramble I don't think I'll ever get to what I mean to say, though. And what am I trying to do? Telling you the thing. I ca- I don-I can't lea-," he dragged his hands down his face before ruffling his hair trying to shake it out, "I can't leave knowing I didn't say it. Again. Especially if I have control over getting on that stupid fucking train or not. Fuck."

She just watched with patient concerned eyes. He took a deep breath and straightened up before looking at her. "I love you," he finally strained through a shaky breath. She looked up rosy cheeked and wide eyed. "I loved you then and I tried to get over it. I thought I did, but I'm not. I'm not over it at all. And it hurts so fucking much because sometimes, sometimes you look at me and I think- maybe- maybe she feels the same way. And I'll try to test something flirty and it just falls so fucking flat into best friend territory so- I just-. I don't know. I don't know what the purpose of this is. I don't know what I'm thinking, possibly risking losing you by pushing you away with this. Heh, I just- I can't keep it in anymore," he blurted.

She just stared back with her mouth agape. He stood searching her face for something. Some sort of reaction that could give him an answer. She looked down at both of their feet and he started to pull his walls up, expecting the worst. She looked up and in a small voice cracked out, "I'm sorry." His heart shattered and he struggled to pull the walls all the way up. 

Fucking idiot. 

He was a fucking idiot. 

He shouldn't have done it. 

He knew he shouldn't have, but he just couldn't stop himself.

He just wanted to stuff the words back in his mouth, but he couldn't.

Your POV

His eyes turned hollow as a forced, tightlipped smile formed. "No, no, no, that came out-," wrong you tried to say but were interrupted with a startling chill in his voice, "It's fine. I understand." "Tooru," you started, trying to reach out for him, but he turned saying, "It was great to see you. I'm glad you're doing well." You stood frozen as he walked for the train that was just pulling in.

Go.

GO!

Go after him!

Your legs couldn't move despite your silent pleas to run to him.

How did you fuck that up?

No.

NO!

FUCK!

Your eyes caught his briefly, behind the closing glass door. He immediately looked away trying to hide the pain on his face despite the glossy eyes. You pulled out your phone trying to call him as the train darted off.

Please pick up.

Let me fix this.

Please let me fix this.

"Oikawa Tooru! Leave a message and I'll catch you when I can," his voicemail answered. "Tooru, please. Please, if you listen to this by some chance. Please, call me back. It came out wrong. It came out all wrong. I meant I'm sorry for not realizing you were flirting," you said before hanging up. You walked to the stairs and sat staring at your phone. Silently pleading with the universe. You held a hand over your mouth trying to hold back the tears.

~About a half hour or so later~

"(Y/l/n)-san," Akaashi's voice asked. You wiped your eyes to stop a rouge tear as you tried to flash a smile. "Hey, Akaashi," you greeted. He frowned as you stood. "Is everything alright," he asked. You hummed trying to clear your throat a bit, "Yeah! Yeah. Just reopened an old wound. I'm okay. What are you doing here?" 

Bokuto rounded the corner. He was all smiles before quickly frowning worried, seeing you. You avoided his eyes, knowing he'd be able to tell immediately. "We were headed to see Kuroo and Kenma, before practice today," Akaashi shared. "(Y/n)," Bokuto said worried.

"Hey Bo," you greeted, trying to pretend everything was fine. "Oikawa," was all he asked. "No," you tried to lie, not wanting to worry them. "Your eyebrows do pinchy things when you lie! What did he do? I'll kill him," Bokuto asked. "No- it- he," You stammered before taking a deep breath as both of their eye burned holes in your head. 

"What happened," Akaashi asked far calmer than Bokuto had. "He confessed," you shared and their eyes grew wide, "And I got my stupid fucking foot caught in my mouth and now he thinks I rejected him and he's going to ignore my texts and calls for a while to try and salvage his pride and stop some of the hurting."

"Tomorrow's Sunday. Do you have anything planned," Akaashi asked. You shook your head confused. "Sunday's are guaranteed volleyball free," Bokuto realized. "Do you have Iwaizumi-san's number," Akaashi asked. You shook your head no. An idea seeded in your mind. You did have all of Tooru's socials, though. And those two were a packaged deal. "You're geniuses! Thank you! Have fun," you exclaimed jumping up to hug them both. You ran down the stairs calling Yukie and Kaori. 

"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope," you said as they picked up. "What happened? I was expecting a happy, giddy, love-struck call, not business," Yukie teased. "I know you bitches aren't doing anything this is an emergency I need you at my house in an hour. You can bring Konoha if you need to," you declared. "I don't like the sound of this," Kaori said. "I will explain everything when you get here," you declared.


	4. Make Memes Not War Babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This early post is in honor of Oikawa's birthday and the end of the manga T.T
> 
> Thank you all so much for the Kudos! I did not expect this to get any eyes on it at so I really hope you guys are enjoying it!

Iwaizumi Mid to late Saturday Afternoon

Iwaizumi glanced back at his phone. Nothing from the idiot. "That's like the fifth time you've checked," Matsun said. "He's late," Hajime noted, trying to hide his emotions. "Practice doesn't start for another thirty minutes," Maki shrugged off. "Exactly. He's normally here thirty minutes ago," Iwa pointed out. "Maybe he's busy with little miss girl-next-door," Maki teased. Iwaizumi shook his head no, allowing the two to know he had considered it an actual possibility. "Gross," Matsun muttered.

"I know those idiots. It's a miracle her mother even let him stay over, he wouldn't jeopardize that, he also wouldn't risk something that could cause a rift so early on. They mutually pined over each other for three years, that they told me at least, and never figured it out. I doubt they would now," Iwaizumi declared. "Pathetic," Matsun laughed. "You have no fucking idea," Iwa said chuckling a bit.

~~~~~

"I don't know what to do dude! Is it cause she's a girl? But no! Cause I can talk to Riku without my heart feeling like it's going to explode," Tooru complained. "Dude you like her," Hajime said flat out. "Well yeah, who wouldn't? She's like super nice and she's funny-," Tooru started. "No dumbass. Like how our parents like each other," Hajime said flicking his forehead. "Ow! Also gross! There's no way! That's like, old people stuff," Tooru insisted. Hajime flicked him again, "I'm just going to do this when you're being an idiot," Hajime declared.

~~~~~

Iwaizumi shook his head at their obliviousness back then.

~~~~~

"I'm going to do to it. I'm going to do it. I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell her," Tooru had said just a few days before (Y/n) asked Iwa for advice on how the break the moving news. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself," Iwa teased. "Shut up," Oikawa hissed. "Dude she likes you," Hajime insisted. "Okay but how would you know that," Tooru insisted. How the fuck else!? He acts as if the two aren't capable of holding a conversation without him. She was his friend too. "Being your friend causes me physical pain," Iwaizumi declared. "Feeling is mutual," Oikawa groaned laying back in the grass.

They both heard a hop before the rustling of the grass. Iwaizumi looked over first, seeing (Y/n)'s face pop over the fence as she stood on the milk crate. "Hi boys," she said softly. Tooru sat right up stammering a greeting. The chain on her side rattle a bit and Iwa snorted. "Stuck," he asked. "No," she said quickly as she laid at the top of the fence clutch on got dear life. 

Tooru was already by the fence. "I've got you," he said softly. Hajime shook his head knowingly. With a solid yank and a meep (Y/n) tumbled into his arms. He was getting better at catching her. He didn't crash down with her this time. They both stared at each other for a good few seconds before Hajime cleared his throat. Tooru set her down turning bright red before muttering an apology.

~~~~~

He did not confess to her that night. Granted it was the closest he'd gotten with an "I love y-", however the sentence was finished with "your laugh". He just hoped the idiot would be coming back with similar stories of not being able to get it out but in general having had a great time. 

Iwaizumi's hope was crushed when a few moments later Oikawa walked in quietly. That kid was rarely silent these days. Silences made him uncomfortable. Iwaizumi knew something had to have gone seriously awry but he pleaded it wasn't from his stay in Tokyo. "Sorry I'm late," Oikawa said not looking at them as he headed to a corner to warm up. God damn it.

Matsun and Maki's snickers were traded for curious knowing glances. They'd grown acquainted with his moods. His emotions, especially the heavier ones were slow burning storms that slowly but surely poured out, destroying everything they touched. A means to keep everyone at arm's length by offering unstable ground. Something happened with (Y/n) or his family. Those were the only two that could illicit that sort of reaction in such a short period.

"Mother fucker," Iwaizumi mumbled barely audible. "Please just be moody because you left. Please just be moody because you left," he whispered to himself. "That's all you chief," Maki said. "Fuck me," Hajime muttered. "Maybe later," Matsun teased. Iwaizumi shot him glare.

Hajime walked over and crouched beside Tooru who was stretching on the ground. "How'd it go," he tested. "I told her," Tooru said in a small voice. The words came like a slap across the face. Iwaizumi had never thought the idiot would- What the fuck prompted him to finally say it? He grimaced at the thought of it possibly being from his last few years telling him to just go all in or let it go. "I shouldn't have opened my mouth," Oikawa strained. Oh no. If this is the reaction to him telling her-. 

"I should have listened to you," he said quietly. Hajime took in his friend's glossy eyes knowing this meant she rejected his confession. He never would have seen that coming. She looked just as head over heels for him as before she left, but maybe they've both been a little too fucked up since, to be ready for this.

Hajime sat on his knees and wrapped an arm around Oikawa who started to let silent tears spill.

~Later toward the middle of practice~

Iwaizumi grimaced as Oikawa threw himself into volleyball to distract from the pain he knew he was going through all over again. "Is Oikawa-san alright," Kindaichi asked on their break. "He'll be fine," Iwaizumi reassured. "The captain's pretty tough," Maki agreed. "Just dudes being dudes. What's better than that," Matsun retorted. Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow too tired to reprimand them for their shenanigans. "Fix it with flex seal," Maki said turning to Matsun. "Honey, you've got a big storm coming," Matsun said. 

"Let's go! Break's over," Oikawa barked. Hard ass captain mode. "He didn't even join in with one reference. It's an emergency, I think we need to pull out the big guns," Matsun declared. "Guys," Iwaizumi said placing a hand on their shoulders with a warning glare. "Abort, abort, abort. Single dad is going to fucking kill us," Maki hissed. "Fucking go," Iwaizumi reprimanded. Kunimi snickered walking past. "What are you laughing at brat," Maki asked teasingly. "Two dumbass upperclassmen," Kunimi remarked walking to the court. Iwa shook his head with a tired sigh.

~Your POV earlier that same day~

"How could you have possibly managed that one," Yukie asked as you laid your head in her lap. "Dude I panicked," you admitted. Konoha chuckled keeping his arms wrapped around Kaori from behind. "Panicked is an understatement," he declared. "That's like a Bokuto move right there. Like a gay panic, realizing he's talking to Akaashi who he idolizes as this hot-stoic-responsible-god, type of Bokuto move," Yukie declared. 

"I knoooowww," you groaned, "But! In my time of silent sulking and praying he would call me back, even though I know that won't happen, Bokuto and Akaashi showed up. And they knew I was lying about being okay, right away." "Well, yeah. You're an awful liar," Konoha declared. "I'm not that bad," you defended. They all gave you a look. "I've been good with Keiji's crush," you said. "Which is a miracle in it of itself," Kaori confirmed.

"Not important. They brought up the idea that there's no volleyball on Sundays. And since I feel the same way and I want to clear things to just tell him but I don't want to catch him at a bad time, I know I won't be interfering with that. However, I don't want to catch him in a crowd or something and throw him on the spot somewhere public. When it comes to serious emotions he's always been really private about it and even getting the confession out of his own mouth started with a slight mental breakdown," you rambled, "So I need his schedule, but he won't talk to me. But Hajime knows! He always does!"

"I still don't get why we're here," Konoha deadpanned.

"I don't have Iwaizumi's number. We've all changed numbers at least once since our second year at Kita. I got Tooru's when we were hanging around the city, but Hajime had to go back home and I got a little distracted pining over Tooru. BUT! Hajime has to be on at least one of the social media platforms and since I have Tooru on all of them I can find Hajime and ask him for help," you shared. "I still don't get why we're here," Konoha said.

You sighed. "They are fiercely loyal. If Tooru is taking time to lick his wounds they're not going to want to talk to me either. I've been in their position with him. Until he sorts his emotions out in private, his mood gets just as bad as Bokuto, but... different," you tried to explain. 

Kaori eyed you cautiously. "And you want to date that," she asked. "It's not as bad as it sounds. Once he stops trying to bottle it, he'll throw everything into an outlet of his and then it's pretty much back to normal. And if it's just Hajime or myself he processes it in... a lot, healthier ways," you reasoned picking at your nail polish, seeing the pain behind his eyes as the train carried him off, once more. You could only imagine how that hurt was manifesting for Hajime to deal with.

"So we're going to dupe your friend into getting in contact with you," Yukie asked. "Basically," you confirmed. "Yeah fuck it why not," Konoha said before a concerned sigh of defeat left Kaori. "Okay," she greed. "We're going to have to skip practice," Yukie thought aloud.

~About four hours later~

You groaned in frustration as all of Hajime's social media was private and inactive for at least the past eight months. You had been actively snooping for the last three hours. "This is getting nowhere. Why is Iwaizumi totally off grid," Yukie asked. "Of course he's one of those I like "real" human interaction types," you mocked annoyed. "(Y/n)'s sour mode activated," Yukie teased. "My love life is at stake and my friends are idiots," you complained. "Oi," Kaori said. "Not you guys the other ones," you said.

The door opened and you looked up. Konoha brought in a tray of snacks and drinks from your mom. The baked goods had milkbread on the same tray and it stared at you tauntingly. Your mind flashing back to Tooru. 

~~~~~

You had woken up to an alarm. Your face was buried in Tooru's chest. His hand was tangled in your hair, the other lifting from your back as you groaned annoyed. Your eyes peeked open to see light. He was already awake and chuckling as he turned off the alarm. How long had the weird morning person been up? 

He was already wearing his glasses. They didn't make him look awkward or dorky any more. He looked like a hot nerd. It was morning. You had decided you would say something at least tell him you liked him. But all your half asleep confidence off of the high of the day before had fizzled out. He had to go back. You dropped your head back down holding on tighter. "I have to get ready," he chuckled. You groaned to complain hoping he'd buy it as you still not being a morning person. 

You didn't want to leave the safety and comfort of his arms. It was selfish and childish, but you knew it would be a while before you'd get to just be in each other's company like this again. And if you told him and that blew it would be even longer if ever again. "Come on! Lazy ass up, I want to get some milkbread from your mom's bakery for the ride back," he complained. "And you call me a brat," you teased.

~~~~~

Somehow you managed to fuck it up anyways. "No luck," Konoha asked, pulling your attention back from the memories. "NO," you exclaimed frustrated and flopped back to hang off the end of your bed. Kaori's hands gripped your ankles worried but you had calculated your weight and center of gravity correctly. "So Iwaizumi's a dead end," another voice asked. You looked over to see Akaashi and Bokuto walk in behind Konoha. Hope swelled in your chest as you saw the whole crew in your room to help you through your conundrum.

"I brought reinforcements from practice," Konoha said. "Thank you for entering my crisis. Have you been filled in," you asked melodramatically as you turned back to stare at your desk. "You mean with how you botched your reaction to Oikawa-san's confession and are currently trying to cyber stalk Iwaizumi-san," Akaashi deadpanned cheekily. "Ah, so you have. Well, enter the abode of despair at your own risk," you replied.

Akaashi sat beside Yukie on your main bed as Bokuto sat on your stomach, leaving Konoha and Kaori on the pull-out with the snacks. "Why not try his other friends," Bokuto asked. "They'd probably blab to Oikawa not realizing the raw nerve, and then he'll go into a worse mood, and then Hajime has to deal with it, and then he definitely wouldn't want to talk to me, and then I'm fucked because then both of them are upset with me and won't want to talk to me," you voiced your spiraling worry. 

"What if we messaged one of them, pretending to try and set up Yukie with Iwaizumi-san to get his number," Akaashi asked.

You pulled yourself upright to look at your Kouhai better. "That-... that might work," you agreed. "Because Yukie is a catch and his type so he'll definitely be interested and then Hajime will recognize her from the other day and realize she lives here which would be a good excuse to come here and ask me "what the fuck" because he knows Tooru and I are stupid and he'll be able to talk to me without Tooru finding out and possibly spiraling into a worse mood, because he would definitely think I rejected his confession because I liked someone else. Hell, he was inquiring about Kou because the dumbass thinks he could never be someone's first choice and I'm thinking out loud aren't I," you realized looking around.

Yukie burst into a fit of laughter. "You three are a mess," Kaori noted. Konoha hummed in agreement as he stuffed a pastry in his mouth. "He thought we liked each other," Bokuto demanded. "I know right," you asked. "But I like Akaa-," Bokuto's hand clamped over his mouth as the room fell dead silent. Bokuto's eyes remained wide and locked on your own as Akaashi also froze up behind him. 

Konoha burst into a fit of roaring laughter as Akaashi stared wide eyed like a deer in head lights at Bokuto who was now bright red. "B-Bokuto-san," he asked hesitantly. Bokuto squeaked out what one could only imagine, a question mark sounded like. Bokuto slowly turned his head to meet Akaashi's gaze.

A nervous laugh left Akaashi, leaving Bokuto startled. "That's a relief. I like you too," Akaashi said calmly. "Why couldn't I have reacted like that," You asked turning to Kaori. "Because you're more like that," Kaori said pointing to the stammering Bokuto. "Why," Bokuto finally asked. Yeah. That sounded more like something you'd say. Akaashi laughed dropping some of the calm mask making your proud-mom heart swell. "We can discuss it later," Akaashi declared. Bokuto nodded worried.

"Yukie! Plan B time," You said to get the ball rolling. You pushed Bokuto off of your abdomen and into Akaashi leaving them both a flustered mess as they apologized to each other blushing. Kaori ignored their tension turning to you as Bokuto and Akaashi tried to separate awkwardly and find where they stood with each other. 

Yukie groaned stating, "You're lucky I love you," she said. "Hajime's a catch and you're both totally each other's types," you shrugged off. "So he's responsible, hot and kind of boring and he likes bruh girls," Konoha asked. "He's not boring! He's an outdoorsy kind of guy he used to get into trouble trying to catch cicadas all the time," You defended. 

You leaned over Yukie's shoulder as she pulled up a page. "Hmmm. I think this might be Maki and Matsun if I remember correctly. Tooru talked about them a lot. These two or the two first years from Kita are going to be our best bet," you thought aloud. 

"Peach hair's account is public," Kaori shared. "Oh cute he went to Rainbow Pride here in Tokyo," Yukie said. "Aw," you said smiling at the photo. He was one of the two that smiled at you during the game. So he must have heard about you from Tooru. "Okay. Yukie," You said and flopped onto her as she started to compose the DM. 

"I'm going to ask if I can get his number or if he can contact me through instagram because then we'll know when he's on and you can go through then," Yukie reasoned. "Genius," you agreed. You watched Bokuto and Akaashi walk out to the hall. Your mom's head poked in right after them. 

"Any reason for the Peanut Gallery's gathering," she asked. "You're daughter botched her confession so bad that it came out as a rejection of Oikawa's confession so now the cavalry have been called in to clean up this mess, because the boys at Seijoh are fucking idiots," Yukie declared. "That," You said pointing at Yukie. 

Your mother looked to Kaori and Konoha who held similar expressions as the older woman's. "Oh and Kou also accidentally just confessed to Keiji so... they're handling that," you added. "Do you see what I dealt with. For eighteen years," your mother said. "Those two and Bokuto and Akaashi. For three years," Kaori countered. "Bless your heart," your mother said. "You chose this. She's stuck with (Y/n)," Konoha teased. "Heeeyyy," you complained. "I'm just saying," Konoha shrugged. 

"Also I may need to go by train to see Tooru tomorrow to explain myself in person," you shared. Your mother sighed bracing her forehead on the door. "Either someone from here goes with you or send me a photo of you with whoever picks you up from the station," she agreed. "Thank you. I love you," you said. "I can feel the grays forming, child," your mother declared. You smiled as sweetly as you could. 

"WE HAVE A RESPONSE," Yukie shouted as her phone went off. Bokuto and Akaashi poked their heads in behind your mom. 

"I'll shoot him a text, he might not be able to get back to you for a few minutes though," Yukie read out loud. "Okay," You nodded eagerly. "Probably practicing late with Tooru. That's how he got the idiot to talk about things. You usually have to distract him with something else," you thought aloud. "You sure know a lot about him," Bokuto teased. "Akaashi has your weaknesses memorized," you outed. "(Y/l/n)-san," Akaashi scolded. "I am IN CRISIS," you reminded. 

"And here we have a threatened (Y/n) ready to strike at anything that breathes at her the wrong way," Konoha teased. "At least I know how to get a proper haircut," you glared. He just laughed in response. "I see the Kita First now. It makes sense," he noted. "Babe, stop instigating," Kaori said. He kissed her cheek to apologize.

~Hajime's POV~

Iwaizumi sat in the waiting room for the results of Tooru's X-ray on his knee. Stupid fucking idiot. His phone went off. Maki. "Hey," he answered the call. "Okay, two things. First, any word about the idiot's knee," Maki asked. "He's in for an X-ray now. They think it's the ACL. He might not be able to play against Karasuno at all depending on how bad it is," Iwa shared. A deep sigh laced with worry and disappointment came from the other side. 

"Well," Maki strained, "Good news! Remember that manager that you were flirting back and forth with when she brought us a basket of practice balls the other day?" "I wasn't flirting," Iwaizumi said defensively as his face started burning. "Oh so then you wouldn't care if I told her to get lost? Because she asked to either have you dm her or for your number," Maki shared. "Really," Iwaizumi asked in disbelief. "Oh, so you are interested," Maki teased. He heard Matsun's voice on the other end say something incoherent. "Oh I'm swooning," Maki said sarcastically. 

"Ask her for her number and tell her I'll call her in about an hour and half," Iwaizumi said ignoring the idiots. "You got it boss," Maki said before speaking, not at Iwa, "N-wha- why the fuck would we resort to genocide for that? Make memes not war babe. ... Oh boo hoo, you don't get to murder people. ....Some of the straights are okay! .... Oh, okay, yeah, sure. Just spare them. I gotta go Iwaizumi, Matsun's about to get existential." "I seriously hate you both," Iwaizumi chuckled.

He looked at his phone a few minutes later to see a number tied to the name Shirofuku Yukie. Tooru walked out on crutches. Iwaizumi stuffed his phone in his pocket. "What's the verdict," Iwa asked. "Minor sprain of my ACL. If I ice it and keep the compression brace after resting it for the next week or so they might be able to clear me for the game against Karasuno," he shared. Iwaizumi smacked him upside the back of his head. "Iwa-chan," Oikawa complained. 

"Pull another dumb stunt like that again and I'm having coach bench you for the rest of the season. We'll go to nationals without you," Iwaizumi teased. "You bitch," Oikawa laughed back before giving an earnest smile, "I promise not to let that happen. We made a deal to take down Ushiwaka together." "Good," Hajime said, glad to see Oikawa a bit back to his normal self. There was a lingering sadness in his eyes but the idiot blew his fuse when he fucked his knee, in practice. 

"Irihata and Mizoguchi are going to rip you a new asshole though," Iwaizumi warned walking with Tooru to the car. Oikawa whined before complaining, "I knooow."

~Small skip forward~

He sat in the driver's seat waiting for Oikawa. "Do you want to talk about it," he asked quietly as he saw Tooru glance at (Y/n)'s old house. Tooru shook his head no quietly. "Not yet. I jus- I need to be alone for a little bit. To process it," he said softly. "Call me if you need me," Hajime reminded. Oikawa nodded and the two gave a fist bump before Oikawa got out of the car. Hajime watched him use the crutches to get inside. He didn't drive away until the door closed behind his friend. 

~Now in his home a few minutes later~

Iwaizumi sat in his room and dialed the number. "Hey! You're early," the girl's voice greeted. "Something cleared up and if you were so eager to speak you went through my friend, I thought it'd be rude to keep you waiting," he said smiling to himself. "You are a hard man to track down Iwaizumi Hajime. Unfortunately this call is not just personal but also business," she said. "Oh," he asked curiously. 

"I would like to begin with, if you are free and interested in possibly going on a date I would very much like to attend. I, sadly, must end with we have a mutual friend... who called in a favor because she jammed her foot so far up her own mouth that her own confession came out as a rejection," Yukie shared straight forward. 

Hajime smiled as a wry, ironic laugh escaped him before taking a deep breath. 

"I believe I can help you with both of those things," Iwaizumi declared.


	5. It's Rude To Make Someone Cry First Thing In The Morning

~Your POV~

"D-did you just ask Hajime out," you stammered. "He's hot, we had good chemistry, I like what you've told me about him, and I don't feel like being the only single bitch while the rest of you are off sucking face. Justice for Yukie, assholes," she declared. A chuckle came from the other end of the line. You heard something and Yukie held her phone out putting him on speaker. 

"You really did a number on him," Hajime's voice declared. A frown pulled at your face. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I just panicked and it came out wrong and he didn't let me fix my words before he went into cagey emotional defense mode and got on his train," you explained, "And I'm dumb! You know I'm dumb. I went to you when I was dumb. He doesn't know I'm dumb So now I need to say sorry for being dumb, and I just need a time and place where I won't be putting him on the spot in front of others so I can adequately explain my dumbness and that I like him in the same way." "You mean that you love him," Iwaizumi asked to ruffle your feathers. 

It worked. Of course it worked even though you knew what he was doing. 

"Yes because I love him," you snapped flustered and irritated. "He sprained his ACL at practice. He's fine, but he'll be home alone all of tomorrow resting it. He'll probably invite me and or Maki and Matsun around three," Iwaizumi shared. "Follow up question, can you pick me up from the train station tomorrow," you asked. "I don't know," he teased, "A bit outta the way." "What if I'm with her," Yukie asked. Bokuto wriggled his eyebrows. "I might consider," Iwa replied. "I hate this," Kaori declared. 

"Keiji-kun. I need your help finding some pieces to have ready then. Hajime be ready for the first train," you declared. "The first," Yukie demanded. "What? Not a morning person," Hajime asked. "I will buy you dinner tonight AND lunch for the next week," you bargained. "I guess I can manage," Yukie agreed. "What do you mean find a piece," Akaashi asked. "You're going to play for him," Bokuto asked about to sob. 

"How many people are with you," Hajime asked laughing. "We collectively share two braincells at one time. Kaori and Akaashi being the main holders of said braincells, so I have like five people with me in my room right now," you shared. Hajime started laughing. "I'll see you in the morning," he said before Yukie took him off speaker.

The others looked at you expectantly. "I used to practice every morning and every few nights or so. Turns out, he could hear me practicing through our windows. So, It's been a while but I think to start the apology I'm going to play outside his window," You shared. "Oh my fucking heart," Kaori said. Crocodile tears poured from Bokuto's eyes. "Bokuto-san," Akaashi said as Bokuto clung to him. You shifted uncomfortably under their reactive gazes. "That's actually not a terrible idea," Konoha said.

~The following morning~

You sat, hugging your violin case as Yukie slept on your shoulder. Your heart was beating fast enough it could probably compete with the train's speed. 

Please just go well. 

Please just go well. 

Please just go well. 

Please just go well. 

Please just go well. 

You took a deep breath as the train stopped at your stop. You woke Yukie up and she did a quick check to make sure she was presentable. You walked out to the platform and spotted Hajime. You hugged him tightly as he squeezed back. "You look like you're about to throw up," Hajime noted. You nodded. "It's a lot. It's been a lot," you said. "I know," he reassured. 

"How do you feel about a quick nap date," Yukie asked. Hajime nodded yawning, "I wouldn't mind that."

~Oikawa's POV~

He heard Tangled playing and groaned, realizing his sister did not leave with his nephew like she said she would. The sweet sappy song tugged at his heart in his current state of distress. The lyrics never came. He rubbed his eyes sitting up confused. There's no way Takeru would listen to just the soundtrack. He liked the movie for Flynn Rider and the animals alone. His tired daze started to lift and he realized the music wasn't coming from inside his house.

Violin?

Outside?

He's officially lost it. He has to be hallucinating. 

"Tooru. Tooru, I know you can hear me playing. I know there's no way in hell you're sleeping past nine-thirty even if it is an off day. I meant I'm sorry for missing the flirting," (Y/n)'s voice called up from the source of the music. It sounded shakey and scared.

What? 

What the fuck? 

He pulled on his glasses and hopped to the crutches, racing into the bathroom to brush his teeth as he listened in shock. There's no way this is fucking happening. 

"I'm just dumb. I always went to Hajime for those dumb panic moments where I doubted you could like me, because I know what you mean when you said you loved me so much it hurts. I love you too. I love you so much I spent all of yesterday afternoon devising a scheme to get Iwaizumi's attention on social media just so I could take in the first train and say sorry for being a dumb idiot that always gets her foot tangled in her mouth when it matters most. And I get if you still need time or if you don't want to talk to me. I have one last song and if you don't at least poke your head out by the end of it. I'll respect your space and go," she said.

He stood at the door of his adjacent bathroom, as the violin started again. She was such a sweet stupid idiot. He opened the window listening to her pour her soul into "I Can't Help Falling in Love With You". He couldn't bring himself to speak. It had been so long since he woke up to her playing. 

He smiled as tears started down his face against his will. That sappy dork. His hand clenched onto the windowsill aching to hold her hand. In the very place he had held her before she left, she stood, eyes closed, soft tears rolling down her own cheeks as she played once more. Just for them. 

He pulled off his glasses to wipe his face and leaned out the window. "It's cold," he strained out before sniffling, "Come inside you sappy brat."

He made his way to the front door and let her in. She immediately wrapped her arms around him. He took a sharp breath and smiled shaking his head before locking eyes with her as she pulled her head out of the crook of his neck. He wiped the tears from her face, holding it in his hands for a moment. They were both idiots. Idiots in love with idiots.

"You know, it's rude to make someone cry first thing in the morning," he declared. A soft laugh escaped her as she started, "I didn't mean to." He nodded for them to head to the living room couch. She followed and he added, "(Y/n), I haven't heard you play, not really at least, since you left. This is the first time since and it's you confessing you love me too. What'd you think would happen?" 

She sat beside him as he set down the crutches. She waited for him to settle down and he watched as she still seemed to have something on her mind. He parted his lips trying to find the words to ask her what she was thinking, but he found she was now leaned into him with her fingers tangling in his messy, yet to be styled, hair. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head in shock as he realized she had just kissed him. She was still kissing him. His eyes closed as his arms relaxed around her. He caved into what he had been denying himself for so long and kissed her. 

Her warmth.

The smell of pastries and fresh bread.

He was with her. 

He was home. 

~Your POV a few minutes later~

"Why would you start a confession with I'm sorry," he asked. You had moved to his room to make sure he was properly elevating his bad knee while you cuddled and explained yourself. "I panicked. And then panicked more because I was panicking and that might make you panic and you sounded like you were ready to say forget it and I didn't want to forget it because my previous thought-to-be-unrequited love was not so unrequited and I was just an oblivious idiot," you defended. He laughed at your ramblings. 

You continued, "And then you got all hollow and sad looking and ran away to catch your train and I tried to call you, but you clearly didn't pick up or I wouldn't have spent yesterday doing cyberstalking with five other idiots that collectively share two whole braincells with me to try and find a way to contact Hajime without upsetting you even more. And then Bokuto accidentally confessed to Akaashi and now Yukie's on a date with Hajime which is... did not see that coming." "The manager he was flirting with at the practice game," Tooru asked. "U- EXCUSE ME!? They flirted at the game," you demanded. He laughed nodding. 

There was a knock at the door and you looked at Oikawa confused. "Open up you sad bitch. I know you're in there," a voice called through the front door. You covered your mouth starting to tear up as you held back a laugh at the complete look of "Are you fucking kidding me?" on Tooru's face. "Maki," he muttered. 

"Don't act like you're sleeping. We know your dumbass wakes up at the ass crack of dawn, even hung over," a second voice called. You looked over as the laughs started to slip. "Hung over," you mouthed teasing him. "Oikawa can't get to the phone right now," Tooru shouted. 

"Why the fuck you lyin'? Why you always lying'," one of them called. "MMMMM OH MY GOD! STOP FUCKIN LYIN," You called back. A defeated sigh escaped him as a smile crept onto his lips. "IS THAT A GIRL," both voices shouted. You pecked his lips and sat up to go answer the door. He pulled you back down. 

"Did it sound like a girl," Tooru asked holding you prisoner. You squirmed out laughing and stood up. "I swear to god," he laughed. "I want to meet your friends," you exclaimed scurrying down the hall, hearing the crutches. "Keep your knee up," you shouted at him. 

You opened the door to see Hanamaki and Matsukawa's amused faces drop for pure shock. "Violin playing girl next door," they demanded, shouting as they pointed at you. You held onto the door breaking into a fit of giggles. "Why does she look like glitter if glitter was an emotion, when she smiles," the peach haired one, Maki, demanded smiling through a pout. "I thought she rejected you," Matsun said eyeing you in disbelief before poking you to see it you were real. 

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I'm like a pro at this run down now. So he said he loved me. I panicked and started with I'm sorry because I'm dumb and he's also dumb so he took I'm sorry as I don't feel the same and then he got on his train and we were both sad. And then my friends were trying catch their train for a definite "platonic" double date and found me and gave me an idea. I called my three other friends with which we all share two braincells to try and cyber-stalk Hajime. Which as you can imagine, failed. Miserably! So we had Yukie contact you to contact him to get him online so I could harass him. But they apparently had a thing so he called her and now they're on a date and I explained myself to find out when I could get this one on his own to explain I am the big dumb but I like him too and so I did, and now we're here."

"All that was missing was a "Previously on,"," Matsun noted. You gasped looking back at Tooru, "I MISSED MY CHANCE TO DO IT!" He shook his head with a sweet smile. "So we're keeping her right," Maki asked wrapping his arms around you after turning you to fully face Oikawa. "I've heard if you do puppy dog eyes he can't say no," Maki shared. 

A full laugh escaped you as you looked back at the warm genuine smile on Tooru's face. "Well, considering we are dating now I guess I'm kind of stuck with her," he replied. You stuck your tongue out at him. "I am a charming bitch, a fucking delight to be around," you declared. Maki released you and you turned to see them inspecting you with curious eyes. "Don't try to pin her personality. It really just depends on how tired she is," Tooru shared. "And emotional state," You added proudly. 

Matsun and Maki laughed closing the door behind them. "You have to tell us everything about that one and Iwaizumi as kids," Matsun declared. You turned to Tooru with a mischievous smile. "With pleasure good sirs," you replied. He smiled with that same smile from the game. The one where he just looked content. Like he was at home. "First, let's get situated so he can get his knee up," you chimed. "I've got it. Chaotic mom friend," Matsun said. "Yes," Maki snapped agreeing. "Emphasis on chaotic," Tooru commented.

~A few minutes in the future~

You sat a with Tooru leaning against your back, hugging you from behind as you went on about the stupid adventures you used to go on. "And then this idiot just RIPS THE PAGE OUT OF THE BOOK! Like a feral little demon," You shared laughing. "We didn't have time and none of us had a camera so why take the whole book," he asked. "Okay but you CAN'T JUST DO THAT IT WAS THE LIBRARY'S BOOK," you argued. "Why not," he asked with a cheeky smile. "And here was have a chaotic good interacting with chaotic evil," Matsun deadpanned. 

"Only to balance Oiks," you said with an evil smile as he physically cringed at the nickname. "Oiks," Maki inquired. "She can only, just barely, get away with it because I love her. There's nothing stopping me from murdering you," Tooru warned. "But they're funny. I'll be sad if they're dead," you defended. "I can deal with sad," Tooru said resting his chin on your shoulder before presumably making a face Maki was feigning offense at. "I've never seen him so docile," Matsun noted. "The secret is to actually just give him attention," you said waving your hands out. 

"She's so much cooler than your last girlfriend," Maki noted. You turned excited. "Last girlfriend? Was she cute? Was she nice? How'd you meet," you asked. "You're not supposed to be excited about that," Tooru said. "A- but you talked to a girl! Like a real human girl! That's not me! I'm so proud," you said excited. "Was Oikawa-san here not a total ladies man," Matsun teased. I wasn't that helpless," he exclaimed.

"Oh please, it was miracle if you could get a sentence out. You remember that girl our first year at Kita that you tried to talk to? Like right after you started wearing contacts," you asked he groaned. "Oh my god! I hate that you remember these things," he groaned. "I believe the sentence you had aimed for was "I think you're pretty, please have my sticker" and what came out was "I think you're sticker" but she couldn't quite hear him so she thought he said that she stinks. She cried. And then you walked back to Hajime and myself and then you cried," you shared laughed. "You cried," Maki inquired. "I MADE HER SO SAD," he defended. "No, it was sweet," you defended. The other two were still laughing hysterically.

"Well his ex wasn't nice but she wasn't not nice. And you did kinda blow her off for volleyball a lot," Maki said. "We almost made it to nationals. I told her how much it meant to me from the start," he insisted a bit defensive. You knew he was holding something back once his hand braced against his mouth. "You can't hide behind volleyball. You literally dropped everything to stay with me over night in Tokyo. It can be done, if your heart's in it. You're annoyingly persistant," you called out. "That was different. I hadn't seen you in four years," he insisted still defensive. "And your heart was in it. It's okay to admit when it's not. It doesn't always have to be," you reassured. 

"He need some milk," Maki said trying to lighten the mood. "OH! Oh my god I completely forgot," you jumped up. "You didn't," he asked lighting up. Your smile crept on your face. "I had to. I broke you fucking heart by accident the least I could do was repay you with carbs," you shared. "Her and her mom make the best fucking milkbread in the entire country. No, the entire world. Nay! Entire universe," he declared. "Is like you entire being based around knowing her," Maki teased. 

"No, I definitely don't believe in aliens," you declared, "I only like volleyball because he and Hajime play it, and he's way smarter than I am." You grabbed the box from your bag and brought it over. His eyes lit up even more than any other time you've seen him. "You're literally the best girlfriend to ever exist," he declared. "I 'dunno Maki's pretty great," Matsun countered. "Still no match," Tooru declared pulling you back on the couch as he yanked the container away from his friends. 

"You do not get to call me a brat," you declared. "You are one hundred percent a brat," he declared. "A bottom that tries to top," Maki asked. Your face burned red-hot. "We only just started dating," you said in almost a yelp. "That doesn't mean anything. We were," Matsun started. Maki clamped his hand over his boyfriend's mouth. "Don't dish what you can't take," Tooru shrugged. You glanced back at his calm response a bit startled. "She's too pure," Maki said. 

You felt eyes on you and looked over to see Oikawa trying to think. "What," you asked. "Don't worry about it," he said shaking his head and kissed your cheek. "So Hajime's on a date," Oikawa asked. "This I need to hear more about," Maki said, taking the bait of the topic change.

"I-I don't really know that much. They talked on the phone for a while last night. I believe they mentioned a nap date since we came in far too early for either of their liking," you shared. "You mean she's here? Like at his house right now," Matsun asked. "Unless they left to do something but knowing Kaori it would have to be super fun or involve food. Or both," you shared. "Oh yeah, that's definitely his type," Maki agreed. "I'm calling him," Matsun declared. "No," you jinxed with Tooru. Panic was in both of your voices. "He will kill US," you pointed out. "We'll protect you. Oikawa... can't make any promises," Maki said and Matsun dialed the number.

"Oh my god," Tooru complained as Matsun called again. "You have to seriously have a fucking death wish," you declared. "Yes," Matsun declared. Maki laughed pecking Matsun on the cheek. "Mental health," you asked. "Zero," Matsun answered. "Am I okay," Oikawa asked. "No," Maki answered proudly. "Hotel," Matsun asked. "Trivago," you exclaimed. 

"Fucking what," Iwaizumi's voice demanded over the speaker. "I'm so sorry Hajime I mentioned the date I didn't think they'd have a death wish," you said quickly. A tired sigh came from the end. "I know it's impossible to ever be mad at her. It's annoying," Yukie's voice declared. "Who might that be," Matsun demanded. "A tired bitch that would very much like to get back to her nap date," Yukie complained. "Did he cry," Hajime asked. "We both did," you admitted. "That's all you fucking ask," Tooru asked. "Well neither of you called me in a state of emergency and Yukie is still here with no word from (Y/n) to leave, so obviously you figured your shit out," Hajime pointed out. 

"Triple date," Maki asked. "No," Tooru and Hajime jinxed. "You're lucky I'm letting you both stay here for now," Tooru pointed out. "Oh? Does the captain have plans to kick us out," Matsun teased. "I think he might," Maki agreed. "I'm going back to bed. The next call better be someone dying. And I mean actually genuinely dying. Like heart's about to fucking flatline type of dying," Hajime declared. The line hung up and you laughed at Maki and Matsun's offended faces. 

"His phone etiquette is so poor," Maki said. Tooru's arms snaked back around your waist from behind. "You two are both the best and worst," Tooru declared. "So, you have this one and you're okay then," Maki asked. Tooru nodded, his face pressed against the back of your shoulder. 

You looked over as he placed a kiss before lifting his head to look back at you, "How long are you staying?" "I... did not plan this far ahead. It both depends on Yukie, and I would have to leave by the time of the last train to Tokyo," you shared. He pouted. "We have school tomorrow," you said chuckling. He groaned annoyed. You laughed mocking him, "Brat." 

"Okay, we're going to leave you two to ...this then, because I have to get this idiot to a thing he has no clue about but we can swing back after she leaves and make sure you're still taking care of your knee. 'Cuz you're the one that insisted we play that practice match against Karasuno," Maki declared. 

"What thing that I don't know about? Are we going to visit a guillotine so I can go out in style like I've always dream," Matsun deadpanned. "No babe, I told you no dying until I die first. We yeet from this bitch at the same time," Maki insisted. Matsun groaned annoyed, "But you're all fit and that's going to take a hot fucking minute." "Oh how unfortunate," Maki responded. "It's like Konoha and Akaashi in one body," You declared looking at Matsun. 

"Go flirt outside of my house," Tooru said. "Aye, aye captain. It's been a fucking honor," Maki said before hugging you and Tooru together. "It was really nice meeting you both," you declared. "Stay gold Ponyboy," Matsun said. "Do you- you have to speak normally," Tooru said. "Only in bed" Matsun said clicking his tongue with a wink before they both left.

"What," Tooru said as the door closed. "You looked like you were home," you shared. "Because, you're home. You and Hajime. You always have been," he shared. Your heart melted as he pecked your cheek. "I love you," was all you could reply. He pulled an arm back before guiding your face to turn to him, gently resting his index finger beneath your chin. 

Breathing started to become difficult as he stared your lips, his thumb brushing against them. His hand slid up into your hair before he took a sharp breath and closed the distance. You closed your eyes but the kiss never came. You opened your eyes with a small pout and glare as an amused smile crossed his face. "No, no, no, no," you complained turning to face him. "You are a brat," he teased. "Keep teasing like that and you're not going to find out," you threatened, whispering into his ear. You watched the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The tops of his ears turned red with his cheeks. 

"I fucking knew I caught your nose scrunch," he exclaimed sitting a bit back to see your face. "What" you asked laughing. "When you disagree but don't want to say you disagree you scrunch your nose a little. You did it when Hanamaki said you were too pure," he shared. "You still ramble and change focus when you're nervous," you countered. "I'm not nervous," he said defensively. "I never said you were nervous right now," you countered, 

"We don't have to get into anything you aren't ready for. Besides, I don't think your knee would be too happy about it, even if there are ways around that." "I ju- I wan't to take things slow," he said avoiding your eyes, "I'm scared I'll blink and it'll all be over." You cupped his face in your hands making sure he could see your own as you declared, "Then we take it slow. I am not going anywhere this time." 

~~Later that evening~~

He whined once more as his arms tightened around you as you both waited at the train station. "I'll see you again this weekend," you said. He hummed not content with that and pouted. You smiled and kissed him. "Can't you just move in with me and transfer to Seijoh," he complained while his lips were still pressed to yours. You pulled back declaring, "It's just a few months." He sighed in defeat. "Why are you making sense," he asked. 

You spotted Hajime and Yukie. "Hi," you waved. Tooru finally let go so you could greet your friends. You pulled Yukie into a hug before pulling Hajime into a hug. "He rested his knee," Iwaizumi asked holding you in a rib crushing hug. Tooru laughed behind you as Hajime had pulled out the old interrogation tactic. 

"Honestly, not as bad as Bokuto's hugs," you said defiantly, "But yes. He did." "Excuse me," Hajime demanded wrapping his arms tighter. You laughed before he let go. "I accidentally trained for your interrogation tricks Hajime," you declared pointing at him. "I'll just have to find a new method," he shrugged laughing. 

You rushed back to give Tooru one last hug. "I love you," he mumbled into your shoulder. "I love you too-ru," you said and a smile crept onto your face. "I hate that I can hear the proud smile in your voice. That was terrible. (Y/n), I swear to god," he laughed. "I'l see you next week," you said and pecked him on the lips and went to leave. He pulled you back for a proper kiss. 

"Alright Romeo, I need my friend back or her mom will murder both me and her and then you'd both be stuck single again," Yukie declared. "I know, I know," he complained letting you go. You waved to them both and ran to hop on the train. Yukie turned as the doors closed and you jar dropped. She looked back over confused. "IS THAT A HICKEY," you demanded before the train started moving. She just adjusted her collar to hide it better. "You're just as loud as Bokuto I swear to god," she complained. You let loose a loud cackle declaring, "IT IS!"


	6. Doing the Sin?

~Oikawa's POV~

He looked up from his text wide eyed as he stared at Iwaizumi before cackling. "What," Hajime asked confused as they continued walking home. "I just found out what (Y/n) was all shocked about," Oikawa shared with a teasing lilt taking hold of his voice. Hajime narrowed his eyes confused as they both recalled the girl's jar dropping in pure shock before seemingly exclaiming something unintelligible. 

"My oh my Iwa-chan, and here I thought you were such a straight laced good noodle," Oikawa teased. "What are you going on about Shittykawa," Hajime demanded defensively. Oikawa looked at his phone snickering and read aloud, "Tooru, exclamation mark. You are not going to believe what the fuck I just spotted. Another two exclamation marks.-" 

"Are you seriously reading the fucking punctuation," Hajime complained. 

"Shush," Oikawa scolded continuing, "I'm not going to be able to haggle him in person for another week so I know I can trust you to effectively embarrass him in my honor. There is a mother fucking hickey on Yukie's neck and her cherry red face when I asked if it was from her ,open quotes, nap date, end quotes only confirms it. I better get a call from him bitching that I told you after effectively embarrassing them both for doing the sin. Love you both. Talk later. Still grilling Yukippe."

"Doing the sin? God I hate you both," Hajime muttered. Oikawa looked up to see his best friend's face was bright red just as he whacked Tooru's arm. Tooru broke into another laughing fit earning another whack. "I see you didn't get much napping done," Tooru teased. "Shut the fuck up," Hajime grumbled hitting his best friend again. 

"That was fast huh," Tooru asked, still teasing. "She's just cool dude," Hajime grumbled. Tooru softened on the teasing almost immediately. "Woah! Woah, do- does the Iwaizumi Hajime have an actual soft spot," Tooru asked, "I never thought I would see the day. I'm so proud." "Oh fuck off," Hajime grumbled, but the small smile tugging on his face betrayed him. "Want to stop for ramen and talk about whatever the fuck just happened today," Tooru asked. "Only if you're buying," Hajime conceded. 

~~~~~

"Then she fell asleep while watching Ancient Aliens," Tooru shared. "I'm glad you idiots figured your shit out," Hajime said. Tooru smiled and waited patiently for Hajime to start delving into his day. Hajime only turned back to his ramen. 

A few minutes of silence followed and Tooru felt like pulling out his hair as his eye began to twitch.

"Dude," Tooru exclaimed. "What," Hajime asked. "I gave you a full update, I even went first to give you time to emotionally prepare for opening up because I know you're shit at it and all I get is silence," Tooru whined. "How are you more needy than my girlfriend," Hajime grumbled. "Girlfriend!?! So you two are official," Oikawa demanded excited. Red flooded Hajime's face once more. "Shut up," he grumbled. "Trying to get anything out of you is like pulling teeth. I sweAR TO GOD," Oikawa complained. "Yes! Yeah! We're official okay," Hajime demanded, "Happy?" "A little yeah," Tooru laughed, "Fucking tell me about her, asshole." 

"(Y/n) hasn't? From what Yukie said, they're really close," Hajime shared. "Oh, I tried. Trust me. Especially on the walk up here but she insisted I make you talk about it to find out since you're shitty with telling people personal things," Tooru shared. "For being such a dumbass she's pretty smart," Hajime complained. Tooru melted a little before smiling and nodding. 

Hajime laughed seeing his reaction. "You're so fucking whipped," Hajime teased. "Shut up. We're done talking about me. Duuude quit evading," Tooru whined throwing himself on his friend. Hajime grumbled but didn't toss him off. "I don't know man. She's just... really cool," Hajime shared blushing a bit. Tooru smiled and stayed quiet, knowing if he opened his mouth Hajime would shut his for three times as long.

Iwaizumi shifted uncomfortably in the silence, not used to Tooru actually shutting his trap, and kept talking to fill it, "It's just easy you know? She knows exactly what she wants and what she doesn't and she's not afraid to ask. But she's also cool with me disagreeing and having different opinions and she likes all the cheesy action movies, and shitty horror, and western action movies too, and she used to watch cops that show from the states. And we went into a whole debate on what were the best meals in different-"

Once he had started rambling he couldn't stop himself. Tooru just sat quietly. He wasn't sure if he had really ever seen Hajime light up like this about a girl. Everything felt like it was falling into place. The universe was finally on their side. Maybe this would be their year. Maybe they would finally make to nationals too. He already couldn't ask for a better third year.

~~~~~  
~Your POV~

You walked into your house and Bokuto jumped up nearly tackling you. You yelped laughing as Yukie tried to sneak past as he let go and pulled her into a hug. "What are you guys doing here," you asked laughing. "Waiting to hear about Seijoh elites that stole our friends for the day," Konoha remarked snidely. "Babe," Kaori scolded. He lazily turned his head to face her. Bless her for dealing with his sass for so long.

"Hey, I'm originally from Kita so technically I was supposed to go to Seijoh. So... if any thing you guys stole me," you pointed out with a shrug. "How'd I get makeup on my shirt," Bokuto asked. "Maybe because you nearly tackled me and I'm wearing makeup. Also I presume since it is nearly eleven you somehow managed to convince your parents and my mother that you'd be staying over," you asked to quickly change the topic.

You had helped Yukippe cover the hickey on the train ride up. Despite getting a crack out of flustering her you knew she would legitimately die if anyone other than yourself noticed.

You both sat on the bed and Akaashi just waved for a soft hello. Always the calm among the chaos. "How'd it go," he asked curiously. "Really well. I ended up playing all three pieces. He slept through the first one," you laughed, "He then thought the Tangled piece was his nephew watching Tangled for the bazillionth time." "Bazillion is not a number," Akaashi teased. "Keiji I swear to god," you laughed. "Uh oh, she whipped out the first name. Run for the hills 'Kaashi," Konoha teased. 

"What pieces did you play," Kaori asked, ignoring her boyfriend. "Married life, At Last I See the Light, and then I Can't Help Falling in Love," you rattled off. "How'd he react to the third one," Bokuto asked climbing over to sit Akaashi and hug him from behind, like the boy was a teddy bear. Keiji didn't seem to mind though.

"Well... I cried," you admitted laughing in retrospect, "Uh I thought he was up and just choosing to ignore it because he need more time, since he's never been one to sleep in unless he has like a crazy fever so I ended up babbling about how I was sorry and that was going to be the last piece before I left if he still wasn't ready to see me. So I was like crying, crying. And then he must have opened his window at some point because his head was poking out, which was kinda weird seeing him do it now he's all older, a lot of flash backs. Uh, he was crying too, by the time I saw his face and it looked like he'd been crying for at least a few minutes."

"Oikawa Tooru shows human emotions," Konoha asked in disbelief. "Oh trust me the boy is the most emotional bitch you will ever meet," you shared. 

"Did you just roast your boyfriend," Konoha asked proud. "He's also my childhood best friend I will never cease being a dick to him. He made fun of me for like two hours about starting my confession with "I'm sorry" so naturally when his friends who had not met me before stopped in to check up on him while I was there I shared every embarrassing story about him that I could," you shared. "Jesus you two are ruthless," Kaori teased. 

"Maki and Matsun right," Yukie asked. You nodded. "What are they like," Bokuto asked curiously. "Hmmm," you thought aloud, "Konoha and Akaashi would really like them. Snide, sarcastic, snarky, existential. Always quoting memes. A lot of clever humor. Matsun literally quoted Kafka in the same breath as a vine quote while making fun of Tooru." "We must all hang out," Konoha declared. "The world would literally burn to the ground," Yukie declared. "Anarchy! Anarchy," Konoha started and Bokuto joined in. 

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi cut in as Kaori clamped a hand over Konoha's mouth. "Aki please," she sighed tired. You smiled and your phone went off. 

You looked down to see Hajime calling. A fit of laughter bubbled up and you answered. All eyes shifted to you. "Ears burning," you asked not even bothering to try to hide the sadistic mirth in your voice. "You are evil," Hajime said. His matter-of-fact statement pulled a full cackle from your chest. 

"I have never been more scared in my entire life," Bokuto muttered. "Did she jus- who is that possessing (Y/n)," Konoha asked. "(Y/l/n)-san," Akaashi asked startled. "Why was I ever worried for you. You're terrifying," Kaori agreed. "Which one," Yukie asked laughing. "Yours," you answered still laughing. "Do you guys ever like spend time apart," Hajime asked. 

You pulled yourself together. "No I told you already. We collectively share two braincells. Tell Tooru I say hi and thank you for delivering," you said. "Delivering," Kaori asked. "Don't worry about it. Just a friendship vow where we tease the ever loving shit out of each other whenever we can," you replied. "Thank you for not telling the others but also fuck you for telling him," Hajime started and there was murmuring in the background, "I will fucking put her on speaker phone in a fucking minute. Let me yell at her for being an asshole first!" 

"They're bickering now," you mouthed to Yukie. She started trying to stifle a laugh. "They're idiots," she rolled her eyes smiling. 

You held the phone away from your ear as they started yelling at each other on the other line. "They're actual idiots," Kaori muttered and sighed. "Hajime only acts this way with those two. They pull out the worst in him," Yukie teased. "I think you mean best," you countered. Yukie just pointed at the jarbled nonsense on the other end. You smiled proudly, "Exactly. The best." 

You pulled the phone back to your ear. "OI! Dumbass! I'm still with my own group of idiots and we all have school tomorrow. If I don't get at least five hours I'm going to be a cranky bitch and you know Tooru will just whine for the entire fucking day. Which means he'll call me whining after whining to you in all of your classes and then we'll all be miserable," you reasoned. Hajime went silent for a second. "That is a sound point," he mumbled.

Yukie raised an eyebrow as you tried to stifle a laughing fit as you rolled your eyes. "I'm putting you on speaker so you can't yell at me without the others hearing why you're yelling at me. Your girlfriend included," you declared putting him on speaker. "(Y/n) I swear to god I am going to kill you. You are just as bad as him. Tooru! Shut up," Hajime stressed. 

"Hi," Yukie greeted. "First," he said softly, "Hi babe." "Babe," Kaori demanded. "Why does she sound surprised," Hajime asked. "You called before I could tell her. I didn't want to text her," Yukie shared. "I'm so sorry," Hajime said. "Tell me what," Kaori asked taking her mom tone. "We're kind of official," Yukie shared. "Didn't you guys like just meet a few days ago," Konoha asked. "Yeah but, I dunno. It makes sense. Maybe not to your brain or with how I'm articulating, but it- there's valid reasons I'm just not good at talking about them. Especially with you sir snark," Yukie defended. "Konoha," Hajime asked. "Yeah," Yukie said proudly. 

"Oh! My fucking god! Ye- Fine! Fine! Jesus Christ! (Y/n) you know you chose to date Shittykawa right," Hajime asked before there was a beep. You smiled ignoring the prying stares better than Yukie was. "Iwa-chan," Tooru whined. "And I'd choose him again in a heartbeat," you declared proudly. "(Y/n)," Bokuto whined pouting, "Kaash why don't you say cute things like that to me?" Akaashi just sighed tired. "I thought they were obvious Bokuto-san," Akaashi replied. 

"Hi baby," Tooru said in a soft sweet voice. "Hi," you replied as your heart melted. "Fucking, what? No. That's not- Oikawa Tooru. Like that's-.. Oikawa fucking Toor-," Konoha started baffled, "the like womanizer himself?" "He only had one girlfriend before me. She broke up with him," you shared. "(N/n)-chan," Tooru whined. "I'm not Hajime. That's not going to provoke me," you answered calmly. "Damn," he muttered. 

"I was going to threaten them both if they hurt you, that I would chemically castrate them, but I think they're actually too stupid to ever hurt either of you," Kaori shared. Offended stammering came from the other end before you and Yukie said, "True." "Hey! You're one to talk miss starts-a-confession-with-I'm-sorry," Tooru cut in. "Well maybe, if you gave me a fucking second to stumble through it like you had for your own confession we wouldn't have ended up in that predicament," you replied. 

"Akaashi laughed at my confession," Bokuto shared. "I did not laugh at the confession! I was laughing at myself for being oblivious," Akaashi exclaimed. "Konoha replied to my confession with a meme," Kaori shared. "Are we the only ones that just, had an easy time," Yukie asked. "WOW! MUST BE NICE," You all chorused. "Hajime," you decided to retaliate, "Did you tell Yukie about the bug net incident?" "The what," Yukie asked intrigued as Oikawa cackled on the other end.

"I will hang up right now," Hajime threatened. "Hang up on me I will let your cicadas loose in your house again. I know you still fucking have them," You warned. "Chaos (Y/n) has entered the chat," Tooru shared. "This is normal," Bokuto demanded. "Oh they relentlessly fight like siblings," Tooru confirmed. "THAT WAS YOU," Hajime demanded. "Of course it was me," you replied. 

Your door opened. "I swear to god. I swear TO GOD! If you you Hajime start bickering like this again and keep me up before work you are not allowed to go to Sendai this weekend. It was bad enough listening to you three when you used to study," your mother scolded. "Sorry mom," you said as the boys also apologized through the speaker. "They're only allowed because they brought food and cleaned. I will not hesitate to kick them out. I love you good night. Go to bed. All of you," she scolded. "Hai," you all said in unison. 

She walked out and you all tried to stifle your nervous laughter. "They're staying over on a school night," Hajime hissed. "Male gender included," Oikawa asked matching Hajime's volume. "Was your mom not always this cool," Kaori asked. "No she kinda loosened up after the divorce because she was able to get some pressure off her back," you shared softly, "Night boys." 

"Night kid. Night Yukie, today was nice," Hajime said. You bit your tongue and reaction. You heard a judgmental hum in the background and pursed your lips trying to fight off the laughter. "Night Hajime," Yukie said before he could start arguing with Tooru. "Goodnight friends of my girlfriend. Goodnight girlfriend. I love you," Tooru responded cheekily. "Oikawa Tooru, you test my patience every day. You're so lucky I love you," you grumbled. "Such a meanie," Tooru teased. You smirked as she started to speak again and hung up. 

You tried to contain your own laughter as it bubbled up. You could see their shocked faces in your mind. The others looked at you in horror, before Konoha started cackling and Yukie joined suit which pulled a laugh from Bokuto and Kaori as well. Akaashi just smiled shaking his head.

You held your phone up as it rang. It was facetime. You gave it until the second to last ring as the others sat bewildered. You avoided looking at the screen as you tried to fight off a smile. "Look at my face right now," Tooru said in a deceptively calm voice. "You sound mad and you know I will just laugh," you shared. "Why would you laugh," Akaashi asked confused.

"Because she's a mean girlfriend," Tooru said sounding on the verge of laughter. "She thinks he's adorable when he's grumpy," Hajime shared. "How cute," Konoha teased. You stuck your tongue out at him and flipped him off with your free hand. "You're a child," Konoha instigated. "You're a dumb bitch," you countered. "Are you trying to be aggressive," Hajime asked. "She's feral here," Yukie shared. "Feral my ass. I am the perfect example of composed and cookie cutter," you countered. Bokuto erupted into a loud laughing fit and Akaashi turned to him to try and get him to quiet down. 

~~~~~

You sat in your class, like a glorified zombie. The call hadn't lasted much longer and there was no real option to get a moment to talk with Tooru on the phone without the others listening in. Bokuto of course still had endless bounds of energy as he bounced in his seat beside you. You were glad he was really excited and rambling about you, and Yukie, and how everyone could go on group dates, and the cute things Akaashi had done for him that morning. 

Your heart sunk a little, as part of you yearned to just lean against Tooru and crash. Reality had sunk in though. You wouldn't see him until the weekend. And sure it was just five days, but it sucked. You just wanted the comfort of your best friend and boyfriend, but you weren't going to get it. It was such a different version of being alone. Because you weren't alone at all. So, feeling bad about it felt trivial and made you feel a bit guilty for even wanting to complain in the first place.

"(Y/n)," Bokuto said snapping you from your spiralling thoughts. That was something you and Tooru had in common. "Sorry, Kou," You apologized through a tired sigh and tried to force a smile. "You miss him," Bokuto asked. 

It wasn't teasing or judgmental. Bokuto had a pretty good sense of when others were upset. He never judged and tried his best to make it better. Hell, he was self aware about his own mood swings and would worry to you about being a burden on the others. He just didn't know how else to manage it though. He was the opposite of Tooru in that regard. Koutaro had always worn his heart on his sleeve and struggled with reeling it in. 

Tooru on the other hand, Tooru bottled everything and kept it close to his chest. He only let a select few close enough to see into that death grip he had on his emotions and breaking his trust permanently ensured a sense of hesitancy and a near impossible road to repairing that relationship. Both worried you to no end. The flash floods and the slow burning storms were both tricky to manage in their own right, but you loved them both none the less. 

"Hey, you keep spacing out really bad. Like worse than normal," Bokuto shared, worried. You sighed realizing the spiralling thoughts and comparisons were truly becoming all consuming now. You were so trapped in your own headspace you struggled to force your vocal cords to work. "I think I'm just tired," you insisted. Why were you so off? You should be happy. You should be over the moon. You had great friends. Your grades were up. Your mom's business and health were great. You weren't struggling to survive. You now had a wonderful boyfriend. 

So why did you feel like shit right now? 

Maybe you really were just tired.

"I think you need a hug," Bokuto said. "I'm alright Kou," you tried to insist. This was the longest class, break period in your entire existence. Bokuto smiled just opening his arms. "Really, I'm fine," you tried to laugh off. "You're doing the heady thing Akaashi does! You're getting a hug," Bokuto insisted. 

You laughed as he pulled you into a tight embrace. It wasn't a bone crushing one, but rather a comforting one where he was actively trying to keep from crushing your lungs. He always gave really good hugs. He let go and sat back before trying to prompt you to talk more. You felt distracted as the feeling of eyes lingered, making your skin crawl.

~~~~~  
~Oikawa's POV~

He was bouncing excitedly on their way toward the club's changing room and he wasn't sure if it was from the high of his new relationship or the three shots of espresso in his system. Hajime on the other hand was looking pretty exhausted and completely done with Tooru. "I hate you," Hajime grumbled. 

"Uhh, Captain," a voice said hesitantly as they stepped into the changing room. Sawauchi, another third-year, was looking between his phone and Tooru very hesitantly. "Have you, seen this," Sawauchi asked turning his screen around. Tooru furrowed his brows confused. A clickbait-y local tabloid greeted his eyes. "Captain Hopper," he asked confused as he read the title. 

His eyes widened as he saw a picture of himself with (Y/n) the day of the practice game. Her face wasn't shown thankfully but, her (H/c) hair, and the (f/c) sweatshirt was the same as the following image. She was enveloped in Bokuto's arms. "Tooru," Hajime asked hesitantly. He felt his chest hollowing out. "Before you do, or say, or think anything stupid, please fucking talk to her," Hajime pleaded. "No- she's allowed to hug her friends I just can't fucking believe they're targeting her already. I mean... I was worried it might be a possibility... but," he started and trailed off. Guilt had made his word too heavy to continue leaving his mouth.

Without a second longer hesitating he whipped his phone out and called the chief editor directly. "What are you doing," both demanded. "Handling this," Tooru said, his voice was firm and sharp as the numbness was traded for rage. His hands were starting to shake at the thought of anyone trying to smear her image.


	7. Not a new chapter but an update IM SORRY ALSO THANK YOU

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

HELLO

Hi! 

Fuck

I am so very sorry folks! I know I haven't updated this in a brick BUT there are REASONS!

I have the next chapter halfway done and I'm still working on it but life has been AHHHH so most of my uploads these last two weeks were already finished just edited and posted I really haven't had time to write and I'm sorry. 

Additionally!! I'm also trying to replot the ending of two stories and along with the ending of this one. I had a plan and then there was a new plan and I said fucking let's go with the new plan. Eeeeeeep.

Uuuuuhh idk what do bc I want to give y'all content but I don't have any right now I could do like a fourth wall breaking non canon q&a with the character in this story if you guys would be interested but as far as progressing the story i may not be able to get another chepter up for another two weeks or so.

On another note! Thank you so much for the love you've all been giving this story! I was honestly just trying to test out this platform and didn't expect this to get any attention let alone 500 hits. Thank you so much for the Kudos and the bookmarks too I really hope you're all enjoying it!


	8. Talking About Scary Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I FELL OFF WITH THIS FOR SO LONG AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SO MANY THINGS HAPPENED LIFE IS WILD BRO BUT HERE ENJOY THE CONTENT JUST FOR YOU LOVELIES EEEEEEE SORRY I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR STICKING AROUND.
> 
> Heads up post timeskip spoilers read at your own risk.

~Your POV~

You saw an incoming call from Tooru as you were tying off the trash of the classroom bin. You answered and held the phone between your ear and shoulder. "What did you do," you asked. "Why do you assume I did anything," he asked. "Tooru you never call me. Or well-... called? Hajime is the audio calls you always choose video chat or text. You only called me when you were in trouble," you declared.

"Okay, well, I didn't do anything. But! I'm so sorry, it- uh. Wow, there's no way to say this without sounding like a prick," he said. You pulled the bag out teasing, "I still chose to date you anyways and I will continue to." "You are a brat and I love you," he said. "Tooru, quit stalling," you called out. "Okay so you know how I kind of have like this cult following of like high school and junior high girls... and some boys I'm sure. Okay, maybe not so sure. Do you think I'm attractive to gay guys?" "No," you heard Makki in the back. "Not at all," Matsun chimed in.

"Oi! Focus," you reprimanded and as you could practically hear him go to retort. "Oh... yeah. Um, this trashy, local-ish, tabloid tried to write a hit piece on you and- but they don't even have your face or name- I- so.. I may or may not have called their rival and promised an exclusive interview with the two of us for when you come back this weekend," he stammered.

"Oh, okay," you shrugged adjusting your phone, "I mean you didn't have to. I appreciate you defending my honor and reputation though." "You're not... mad at me? O-or worried about your professional career as a violinist," he asked. "Why would I be mad at you? You didn't write the piece did you," you asked teasing a bit. "No of course not," he insisted. "Then you have nothing to apologize about. As for my professional career, if a professional orchestra is concerned with a hit piece on me during high school from a "trashy, local-ish, tabloid" with or without my name and face... honestly it's not an orchestra I would like to play with," you reassured.

"Why are you the most amazing person I have ever met," he asked. "Don't say that too loud, Hajime might get jealous," you said, grabbing your own bag and notebook. "Thank you," you teacher mouthed. You nodded with a smile as you took out the garbage with you to the janitor's bin in the hall. "Was this a problem in the past," you asked. "Maybe," he strained. "Interesting," you replied. "I don't like the sound of that interesting," he replied. "I'll tease you about it later. I have rehearsal. Your practice should run later so call or text me when you're free later," you replied. "I love you," he said. "Love you too, bye," you said hanging up.

~~~~~

You set up your music stand and Akaashi took his seat beside you. "(Y/l/n)-san," he said hesitantly and pulled his pone out, placing it on the music stand. "Breaking the rules for once," you teased, "What's the occasion," you asked, sliding your own phone behind your side of the sheet music. "Is that you," he asked pointing to the article on his phone. "That photo was taken in class," you thought aloud as you looked at the image of Bokuto hugging you earlier that day. "How is that posted so fast? Do people really have that little to entertain themselves with," you asked chuckling.

"Are you not worried," Akaashi asked. You shrugged in response. "It was someone in our school," he noted. "I'm not going to stop hugging my friends because my boyfriend's fan club is jealous," you shrugged off. "That's fair," Akaashi nodded, "I'll do my best to keep Bokuto-san from hunting the person down." You chuckled offering a soft, "Thanks." You turned back to the music and started to tune your instrument.

~~~~~

"(Y/n), can I have a word with you," the director of the arts department said as you were packing up you stand. "I'll leave everything by your bag," Akaashi offered. "Thank you," you said and stood quickly, walking over.

You felt your hands and feet grow jittery as you feared you may have done something to get yourself in trouble. "Did you go to Sendai this weekend," they asked. You froze at the question and nodded hesitantly. "We just received a call from Aoba Johsai. One of their students identified you as the girl in a video that has caught the attention of some big orchestras," Director Akamine shared. 

What?

Your mind fell completely blank. "There's a video online of you beneath a window playing an arrangement of songs and it was so moving that several orchestras have reached out to Aoba Johsai after the other person in the video was identified to be one of their volleyball players," Akamine explained. "Tooru," you mumbled under your breath in realization. "São Paolo, Sydney, and the San Francisco Symphonic orchestra in the US, being among them. São Paolo has actually been the most eager, going so far as to ask which school you did go to since you weren't in Seijoh's records and a student seemed to recognize you and shared you attended Fukurodani. They called our office to see if you'd be interested in a deal," Akamine shared.

"S-São Paolo, like... like Brazil," you asked in shock. Akamine nodded eagerly. "I-I don't know," you started hesitantly. "Well, they said they don't need an answer until next June. They faxed the packet with their proposal this afternoon. Don't worry it's in Japanese. Read through it and sit on it. It's a really great opportunity. If your interested in any of the other symphonies there's a list on the ones that called and their contact numbers," Akamine shared handing you a packet of information.

You nodded wordlessly and bowed to say thank you before walking to the back hall feeling a weird hollow, giddy, floating feeling. You stopped before the door to where your bag was as you started reading the list. Four American symphonies. One in Argentina. Australia, the UK, and Brazil. "What did Akamine-sama need," Akaashi's voice asked. You couldn't answer. You just covered your mouth trying to soak in the information in front of you. 

"(Y/l/n)-san," Akaashi asked hesitantly as your eyes skimmed the proposal. Two years of college here in Japan paid for? A video of a piece they send and your favorite to play this fall and another recording of the piece they sent and a new piece of your choosing halfway through your second year in college. They'll cover your plane ride to Brazil from Japan.

"Holy shit," you mumbled. "What, what is it," Akaashi asked. You held out the packet for him to read and he furrowed his brows taking it. His eyes widened before he pulled the packet closer, his eyes scanning the words faster. "Holy shit," he said breathlessly and looked up. "This is huge," he added, lighting up. You nodded unable to make words come out of your mouth. He pulled you into a tight hug continuing, "You have to take them up on this! I mean unless one of the other orchestras can come up with something better by next June but I highly doubt it."

"But Brazil is so far," you worried as it hit you. You'd have to move again. Start over again. What about Tooru and Hajime? What if you lose contact with Bo, Akaashi, Kaori, Yukie and Konoha? "Everything is just starting to fall in place here," you pointed out. "Even if you accept now, you have two years to plan that out," Akaashi reassured, "You'd be foolish not to accept." he said stepping back as he held out the packet, "Especially if it's for the reason I suspect it is." "What if he thinks I'm just trying to run away from him," you asked. 

"(Y/l/n)-san, violin has always been a major part of you. You may try to down play your talents but years of dedication and hard work are impossible to miss. Anyone can see that. This," Akaashi said pointing to the list, "Doesn't happen to just anyone. If he loves you, he wouldn't want you to give up that passion."

~~Wednesday~~

You looked at your phone as it rung. Hajime? You sat up in your bed and answered. "Hi?" "Stupid insists everything is fine but "Dumbass is in trouble" alarms are still going off," Hajime declared. "Couldn't be me, everything is okay here," you declared. "(Y/n)," Hajime scolded, somehow hearing the lie in your voice. "What are you both planning for after high school, have you guys talked about it," you inquired. "Not really," Hajime admitted, "I mean we both are planning to follow volleyball as far as it can take us, why?"

"I don't know what to do. I had a few orchestras reach out because of some video someone took from my old house of this past weekend," you shared. "That's incredible," Hajime said excited for you. "But they're all kind of far," you finished. "Oh," he realized. "Yeah," you mumbled. "How long do you have to get back to them," Hajime asked. "June," you answered. "And you would have to start with them when," Hajime asked. "Not until I finished my second year of university here," you shared.

"Okay, okay, um, then talk to Tooru about it as soon as you can," Hajime thought aloud. "What if he thinks I'm just... trying to run away," you worried. "I'll smack him for being an idiot," Hajime said as if it were obvious. "The place is in Brazil," you finally shared. There was dead silence on the other side seemed to drag out for an eternity as your hands started to tremble. It was happening again. Another move, talking to Hajime first about what to do.

A low whistle sounded and you knew he was messing with you at this point. "Hajime, I know it may not sound like it right now, but I am seriously freaking out about this if you could please refrain from being an asshole that would be great," you ranted. "Woah, woah, breathe. Why are you freaking out so bad," he asked. "Because last time I saw him, I promised I wasn't going anywhere and now it's happening again," you stressed. "Hey, it's not. It's different this time. We're adults, there's time to plan around it and figure shit out. It's going to be okay," Hajime reassured. "He's going to shut down again and I'm going to panic," you worried.

The tired sigh let you know he was reluctantly agreeing with you. "Okay, first of all you're going to need to work on talking through these things without me, but for right now I'll still act as a buffer, okay? When you come over this weekend you're going to talk about this. Just get it over with," Hajime said. Your hands started to shake. "It's going to be okay, I promise," Hajime reassured.

Your eyes were starting to sting as your throat seemed to thicken and solidify the lump in place. You couldn't get your voice out and cleared your throat first before humming in agreement.

~~Thursday~~

You jolted in place and woke up crying. You sat up struggling to remember the nightmare, but you knew it had to do with loosing Tooru. You phone started ringing and you pouted wiping your eyes to see who was calling. 

Tooru?

You picked up the facetime and kept it pointed at your ceiling. "What are you doing up," you asked. "I was studying Karasuno's games from previous years. Why do you sound stuffy? And you're not showing your face. Is everything okay," he asked worried now. "I'm fine, just a bad dream," you reassured. He was quiet for second before saying, "I'm sorry, do you want to talk about it or be distracted from it?" "Distracted," you replied honestly. 

He started rambling about volleyball and you listened, keeping your face out of the camera while still watching him babble on. Despite the exhaustion, his eyes glowed like stars. The light from his phone and laptop glowed back on his glasses. 

"Oh! Matsun just sent me a YouTube link. I'm going to mute myself real quick, just in case," he shared. "I can let you go," you offered. "No, it's okay, it'll be just a second. Unless you need to go to sleep," he replied. "I'll hang then," you confirmed and walked to the bathroom, "I'm going to wash my face." "Okay," he said before muting his side. 

You washed your face and walked back to your room. It was nearly two in the morning. Not as late as you thought it had been. You glanced back to see Tooru hyper focused on the video with his headphones in. You smiled to yourself at the comfort and familiarity of it. It was something you had done often in junior high. The countless facetimes of shared silence came back to mind. You pulled open your laptop to try and keep from thinking about the bad dream. 

You didn't want to worry about losing him. You hummed along to the music absent mindedly. You glanced back at your phone check in on him incase he had fallen asleep like a million times before. Instead he was just smiling softly back at the camera. "The headphones are connected to you not the laptop," he shared. 

You realized he had heard all of you just humming and singing to yourself and felt your face immediately flush. You pouted back at him. "Why didn't you say anything," you grumbled back. "If I did you would have stopped and I love hearing you sing," he pointed. "How was the video," you asked trying to change the subject. "A little jarring, considering I was in it," he shared. "Oh," you asked quirking an eyebrow. "And it was filmed from your old house. Seems someone has gotten a little cult following," he shared.

"Oh, Akaashi-kun showed me earlier," you shared. "Wh- were you not going to tell me," he asked laughing. You could hear the light sounds of hurt hiding in his voice. "I didn't mean to-... not. I just didn't think it was that big of a deal," you shrugged off. "Of course it's a big deal! The whole world should know how amazing you are. There should be billboards advertising you for concerts, and composers should be tripping over each other trying to get you to play their pieces," he said dreamily. 

"I'm not that good," you countered. "Bullshit," he laughed. 

You started to space out. The worries of this being temporary crept in. What if you jumped in too fast? What if this was a mistake? You felt nauseous at the thought. 

"You okay," he asked somehow noticing. You nodded quietly. "The bad dream have to do with playing," he asked. Technically, in a way, yes. You nodded quietly. "I love you," he said. "I love you too," you returned. "I promise you an extra hug when you get in tomorrow night," he said.

"I'm going to try to fall back asleep. Don't stay up too late watching volleyball," you said. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said. He almost sounded hesitant.

~~Friday~~

You sat on the train alone. Yukie had texted you more apologies for not being able to go with you again. It was of course fine. Especially with the talk Iwaizumi had planned. Akaashi was the only other one that knew about it. A polite and encouraging text from him popped up and you knew it was from the best of intentions, but it was only adding pressure.

Your chest felt tight as all the worst case what ifs came to mind. The train came to a stop and you put your phone away to join the crowd leaving the train. 

You barely stepped out onto the platform when you heard a shout. You looked up startled and Tooru was racing toward you. You froze in place and he collided into you wrapping you in a tight hug. "Babe you need a shower," you laughed. "Sorry practice ran late, I was a little worried we wouldn't make it in time," he laughed.

You held onto the hug tighter, taking in his warmth, his smell. You were so scared to lose it again. His arms wrapped around you tighter asking, "What's wrong?" "I need to talk to you about a thing that's scaring me," you choked out. "Okay," he said hesitantly. You felt him press a kiss to your forehead. You heard a pat on Oikawa's back and felt a hand pat the top of your head. "Let's get walking," Hajime said.

~~~~~

You all stepped into Oikawa's house. "Hajime," exclaimed a small voice. You looked up to see Takeharu running to Hajime who picked him up. "Hey, you never get that excited to see me," Tooru pouted. "I see you all the time," Tooru's nephew defended.

He's grown up a lot. He was what, eight now? "Mmhm sure. Where's your mom," Tooru asked. "Emergency at work," Tooru's mom said walking in. Her eyes fell on you and she did a double take.

"Hello," you greeted, bowing. You straightened up and were immediately pulled into a hug. "It's been so long! How have you been sweetheart? How's your mother? I heard about the divorce you poor thing. If you ever need anything at all you're welcome here," she started rambling as she held you at arms length. Her word vomit was actually how you imagined Tooru's mind functioned.

You hadn't thought to mentally prepare yourself for the berating of questions. You managed a squeak in response as you nodded. The questions were still coming and you couldn't move. You didn't want to be impolite.

"Mom, let her breathe," Tooru said pulling you to the safety of his side. "Ooooh you two make such a beautiful couple," she started and you felt heat raise to your cheeks as pressure was built upon in your chest for the talk you still needed to have with Tooru.

"-I want more beautiful grand-babies. This is a good one Tooru. She's always kept you in line. Always on top of her studies, and her violin? Amazing! Honda-chan actually sent me this video on facebook," his mom continued.

"Mom. Mom! Mom! Mom, can we please talk about this later," Tooru cut in. His mother huffed with a reluctant nod. As if on cue Takeharu rushed over and started pleading to go to the skate park. He shot a wink back at Hajime who smiled proudly. You gave a look to silently say thank you, knowing he had to have something to do with it.

Oikawa seemed tense. Family had always put him on edge.

You couldn't help it as you found yourself receding into your own head. Hajime tapped your shoulder as he passed, leading you both into Tooru's room. 

_"Iwa-chan are you my mom?"_

The joke they had started was more than a joke at times. He had always been there for them. They were idiots. Unbridled, chaotic idiots that Iwaizumi Hajime was left to pick up after. She definitely owed him one. She'll find a way to make it up to him. He'll never accept anything unless they force him to.

"I'm so sorry about that," Tooru started once the door closed behind them. "Tooru I'm no stranger to your family. It's fine really," you reassured. He nodded still clearly stressed.

Your chest tightened. You were hands were clamming up and it was so hard to breathe now. It was so painfully quiet, you thought he might hear your heart start trying to pound its way out of your chest. God why was this so hard? Those cold hollow eyes from when he thought you rejected his confession returned to the forefront of your mind.

You had grown one hell of a back bone over the years, but the very thought of hurting him like that again put you're entire body into fight or flight. 

"(Y/n)," Iwaizumi prompted and motioned to Oikawa who had thrown himself around your shoulders as you both sat. Tooru lifted his head thrown but Iwaizumi calling you out. "Oh right, you needed to talk about something," Tooru remember sitting up right. He turned inward to give you his full attention.

Any of his fangirls would kill to be in your position right now but all you could think of was how intimidating that caring stare of his was. You wanted to curl in on yourself and shrink to nothing. You started imagining the ways his face might contort in betrayal and hurt. The pressure on your chest only got worse. 

His hand slid into yours as his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "You're not breaking up with me are you," he asked with a half hearted laugh. His thumb was anxiously tracing patterns on the back of your hand though, and his voice had wavered enough for you to hear the actual fear he was trying to mask. 

You shook your head quickly. You mouth was dry. It felt like it was glued together and your tongue felt like sandpaper in your mouth. You gave his hand a squeeze and pulled it up to place a kiss to his knuckles before leaning your forehead against it as you tried to compose yourself. 

You took a deep breath and sat back upright. 

"You've seen the video right? You mentioned it the other night," you managed to ask in a calm voice. He nodded slowly and stared at you with the concern only lacing deeper into his expression. "Apparently people took notice," You shared hesitantly and pulled your bag around as you let go of his hand.

You pulled out the paperwork for the Brazil contract and handed it over. "Someone offered you a contract," he asked lighting up. His wide excited smile faltered as your expression remained the same. "Why aren't you as excited," he worried. "It's in Brazil," you finally shared. The smile slowly faded from his face as he put two and two together. "Oh," he said softly and thumbed over the contract. "Did you accept it," he asked, his eyes skimming over the pages. 

"A-um- not yet," you admitted. You didn't know what you were planning to do. Your thoughts and emotions were such a mess. 

"You're doing a lot better I thought. I'm going to be in the living room if you two need me," Hajime interrupted before thumping them both on the head and heading out. "You told him first again," Tooru asked softly. "I- I thought- I panicked- it was- all over again, it was happening all over and-," you started to choke out as the all the panic and worry that had been making you sick poured. 

Tooru set the paper down and his hands quickly cupped your cheeks as tears spilled over. He wiped them away quickly reassuring, "Hey! Hey, it's fine! Baby it's okay. It's not the same. I'm not letting you go this time. We'll figure it out. I'll always find my way back to you." 

You nodded biting your lip to try and contain yourself. 

He smile sweetly, laughing. There were tears in his own eyes as he said, "You always were such a crybaby." "Fuck you," you grumbled before sniffling. "Come here," he said and dropped his hand from your face. You shifted over and wrapped your arms around him burying your head in his shoulder. "This is the year going to make it to nationals. And then I'll get scouted and we can both go to Brazil together," he started, "Tell me about the contract. I want to know everything."

~Several Years Later~

"AND YOU'VE BEEN DATING THIS ENTIRE TIME," Hinata's over eager voice demanded.

Oikawa laughed taking another sip of his drink feeling the heat pooling in his cheeks, "Yeah, I mean. It didn't exactly go as we planned, no thanks to you, but we made it work." Stars filled the kid's eyes as he stared in awe at Oikawa. "Do you have any pictures," Hinata prompted excited. 

Oikawa smiled wide and pulled out his phone. 

"--And that was at Carnival. She was invited to perform for part of it--"

"--Oh! That was when we went backpacking--"

Oikawa had been rambling for over an hour now. "Oikawa-san, I think this is the happiest I've ever seen you," Hinata said simply. Oikawa looked at him floored. The smile tugged its way back on his face, "Hey... Chibi-chan, do you want to help me with something?" 

"OH MY GOD YES," Hinata sprung up excited. 

~~~~~

Oikawa walked into their apartment and set his stuff down. "Welcome home," (Y/n) called from her room. He smiled wide thinking of his conversation with the shrimp. "You will not believe who I ran into today," he shared excited. 

"Tooru you better fucking shower before you even _CONSIDER_ bringing your sandy ass anywhere near my bed," she argued. "Our bed," he corrected. "My bed," she insisted. 

"Fine. I guess I won't tell you about my day then," he teased. 

"I wanna hear everything, just after you've washed all the fucking sand off," she insisted laughing. 

~~~~~

Oikawa stepped out of the shower to see a fresh set of pajamas on the sink and an "I ❤️you" was scrawled on the foggy mirror. He smiled before changing and trying to towel his hair dry as he walked to the bedroom. 

(Y/n) was on the bed with headphones in. "INCOMING!"

Her head perked up. "No! Nonononono! Tooru!" 

He took a running start and leapt on top of her, flopping all of his dead weight on his long term girlfriend.

"So who'd you run into," (Y/n) asked. His smile grew. She listened. "I met a crow from high school," Oikawa said with a smirk as her eyes widened. "Karasuno? What like Kageyama," she asked. "Close," he perked up. "Mr. Refreshing," she guessed. "Brrrrr getting closer," Oikawa countered.

"Hmmmmm. WAIT! HINATA!?"

"You seem more excited about chibi than your own boyfriend," Oikawa teased with a pout. "Because I know what _you're_ doing Brazil, but what's Sho-chan doing here. I thought he was training for the jackals with Bo," she questioned. 

Oikawa hummed to himself thoughtfully and thought back to seeing him on that beach. 

He'd be lying if he said some bitter feelings weren't kicked back up. After all it was Karasuno that beat them, halting his dreams of making it to nationals. It was Kageyama's team that took down Ushijima. That was supposed to be him.

He felt a hand comb through his hair and he looked down to see a knowing expression on her face.

A tiny pang of guilt shot through him. He had taken a good deal of his frustrations out on her. Their fights coming back to mind. Hajime sitting him down to chew him out. It took a lot more work than he'd care to admit to get out of that one. 

He cleared his throat pushing all that aside. "I thought so too. Turns out he came across the world to do a stint here in Brazil so he could use beach volleyball to improve his receives and technique. Playing with hm was kind of ... fun," he shared.

He looked down hearing a sniffle. "What!? Wha-," Oikawa panicked seeing tears well up in his girlfriend's eyes. "No! No I'm- I'm happy," she sad sniffling as she collected herself, "I'm proud and I'm happy. Tooru, ... you haven't lit up about volleyball like this in... in years." He looked at her a bit perplexed. "Tell me everything that happened," she said with a beaming smile.

If he wasn't certain before, he was now. She was the one. It had always been her. His smile grew as he glanced at his practice bag. 


End file.
